


Капитан королевской стражи

by tinuvielf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, NC-17, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinuvielf/pseuds/tinuvielf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Описание:<br/>До прихода гномов в Лихолесье она вроде была довольна своей жизнью, но оказалось, что это была вроде жизнь. За настоящую любовь ещё придётся побороться и не увязнуть в паутине обмана и чужих желаний</p>
<p>Публикация на других ресурсах:<br/>С разрешения автора</p>
<p>Примечания автора:<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Капитан королевской стражи

— В последнее время ты стала очень дорога моему сыну.

Трандуил протянул это равнодушно и даже безразлично, словно судьба собственного сына его совсем не волновала. Тауриэль стояла к нему спиной, однако шестым чувством ощущала испытующий взгляд Владыки, призванный прожечь её насквозь, но выяснить, правда ли это — про неё и Леголаса. Забавно, если сейчас повернуться, лицо Трандуила окажется привычно бесстрастным и холодным.

— Это вполне объяснимо. По долгу службы мы много времени проводим вместе, он ценит и уважает меня как капитана вашей стражи.

— Нет, тут другое, — только слабый шорох шёлковых одеяний подсказал Тауриэль, что Трандуил приблизился. Рядом с ней Владыка всегда двигался легко и неслышно, как настоящий хищник, будто шёл босиком. — Совсем другое.

От догадки у неё на миг перехватило дыхание, но когда Трандуил остановился всего в паре шагов, Тауриэль была вновь спокойна, как и в самом начале этого разговора. Слишком долго она жила на свете, чтобы выдать себя Трандуилу и собственноручно вручить ему важный козырь. Только сохранять спокойствие рядом с Владыкой давалось Тауриэль слишком тяжело.

Внимание принца… Многие из знакомых ей эльфиек мечтали однажды обменяться клятвами любви с Леголасом, но, к несчастью для них, принц посвящал себя лишь службе на благо королевства. Сражаться плечом к плечу с ним было большой честью, а для Тауриэль, добившейся всего собственными силами, — тем более, и Тауриэль не могла пожелать лучшего командира. Леголас, как и она сама, не сражался, а танцевал с луком и ножами, заставляя врагов умываться своей же кровью. Всегда прямолинейный и честный (в отличие от своего отца), он всё чаще заставлял Тауриэль задумываться, что именно такого эльфа она хотела бы себе в мужья… когда-нибудь, через много лет.

Услышать же, что сам Леголас обратил на неё внимание, Тауриэль была не то что не готова… В глубине души она знала: взгляды принца и то, что последние задания они выполняли вместе, неслучайны, и счастлива была бы ответить взаимностью на его чувства, но… Такая новость должна приносить лишь радость, Тауриэль же не ощущала ничего, кроме саднящей печали. Её шанс на свободу с самого начала был не более чем миражом. Ожидавший ответа Трандуил молчал, и тогда Тауриэль, собрав волю в кулак, ответила с той улыбкой, которую он так ненавидел:

— Думаю, что Ваше Величество не позволит простой эльфийке быть со своим сыном.

Никогда не позволит. Трандуил не отпустит её, он не из тех, кто может понять и отойти в сторону.

— Верно, — тот медленно кивнул, явно наслаждаясь тем, что Тауриэль сама это признала. — Не позволю, так что не обнадёжь Леголаса напрасно ненароком.

И хотя говорил Трандуил своим привычным надменным тоном, Тауриэль чувствовала исходившую от Владыки угрозу. Он был похож сейчас на штормовую тучу, которая ещё не накрыла собой Лихолесье, но уже, где-то далеко, извергала из своего чрева гром и молнии. Встретившись с Трандуилом взглядом, Тауриэль обомлела. В следующий миг Владыка уже отвернулся от неё, недостойной, а она никак не могла прийти в себя от того откровения, каким Трандуил поделился с ней, неосторожно или намеренно. Собственный сын, неужели… Он готов принести в жертву сына ради обладания какой-то эльфийкой?

Ей почудилось, что за ними наблюдали, и Тауриэль взмолилась Элберет, чтобы это оказался Леголас. Принц слишком чист и слишком любит отца, чтобы видеть его пороки и жестокость. Пусть это будет Леголас! Но инстинкты лесного эльфа говорили, что то был не принц, может, один из её подчинённых или чудом избежавший плена гном, неважно. Всё равно незваный гость не спасёт Тауриэль от того чудовища, что носило титул её Владыки.

Подошедший ближе Трандуил взял её за подбородок, заглядывая в глаза, и Тауриэль едва сдержалась, чтобы не скривиться от отвращения. Его тонкие пальцы, прежде приносившие только наслаждение, теперь казались похожими на паучьи лапы, такие же шёлковые, гладкие и смертоносные. Даже любимая брошь Трандуила с парадного одеяния, та самая, с огромным самоцветом и множеством серебряных ножек, напоминала Тауриэль паука. Только паучью сеть можно заметить заранее и избежать гибели, а вырваться из-под власти Трандуила удастся только одним способом — умерев.

Не выдержав, Тауриэль отвела глаза в сторону, и Трандуил нахмурился.

— Ему ты принадлежать не будешь, — низко произнёс он и поцеловал её, как Тауриэль ни отворачивалась.

В прикосновении холёных губ не было ни намёка на страсть, а только желание утвердить свои права. Смиряя гордыню, Тауриэль покорилась судьбе. Сопротивляться воле Трандуила опасно, один же поцелуй ничего не изменит, но от мстительного удовольствия в глубине души Тауриэль так и не смогла избавиться. Владыка может думать, что его власть над ней вновь непоколебима, только защищался он не от той угрозы.

— Я всего лишь начальник вашей стражи, — сглотнув, Тауриэль с трудом нашла силы взглянуть на него, — а не раба.

— Это почти одно и то же, — улыбнувшись, шепнул Трандуил, поглаживая её по щеке, а Тауриэль мерещился чудовищный жирный паук, щёлкавший челюстями.

Увидев, что её передёрнуло, Трандуил отступил. Маска холодного снисхождения на его лице сменилась выражением безразличия, и вдруг в ничего не выражавших серых глазах полыхнула ярость. Тауриэль только успела сделать вдох и оказалась прижатой к стене. Одной рукой преградив путь к бегству, другой Трандуил с силой провёл по её спине, талии, почти вдавил в бедро, и Тауриэль прикрыла глаза, надеясь, что так всё скорей закончится. Ласки были бы приятны, не будь теперь Трандуил так противен ей.

— Не делай вид, что ты не привыкла, — он с улыбкой превосходства мягко скользил губами по её шее. — Пару дней назад ты не возражала против того, чтобы проводить со мной свободные ночи.

«Пару дней назад я не знала гнома».

Слова едва не слетели с её губ, и Тауриэль замерла, боясь неосторожным признанием погубить невиновного. Она ошиблась, Леголаса Трандуил никогда не тронет, а вот юному гному внимание королевской фаворитки могло стоить жизни.  
Удивительно, как быстро Тауриэль забыла о Леголасе, но принц никогда не был её защитой, он слишком походил на отца, чтобы спасаться мыслями о нём. Чуждый этому лесу гном, живой, бесстрашный, совсем не тот, кого Тауриэль знала раньше…

Трандуил принял молчание за разрешение продолжить, и под его пальцами её туника поддалась беспрекословно, ровно настолько, сколько нужно для вторжения, а завязки на штанах мгновенно оказались распутаны. Повинуясь господской воле, ткань скользнула к коленям, и чужая ладонь по-хозяйски прошлась у неё между ног, веля раздвинуть их шире. Не в силах совладать с ненавистным плотским желанием, Тауриэль подчинилась. Улыбка Трандуила стала шире и довольней, эта мерзкая улыбка короля, убедившегося в том, что его власть непоколебима и тверда, как и прежде. Этот искусный и опытный любовник, такой, какого у Тауриэль никогда не было, мог заставить желать себя даже через пелену ненависти и отвращения. Тауриэль следовало презирать себя за слабость, но что толку, у неё никогда не хватило бы сил отказаться или остановить Трандуила, когда поцелуи на её шее горели печатью повелителя, а ворот его плаща жёстко вжимался в её ключицы с каждым движением Владыки. Тауриэль не смогла сдержать стона и, признавая поражение, закинула руки Трандуилу на плечи, с силой вцепилась в волосы. Трандуилу всегда нравилось подавлять её сопротивление, чувствовать заранее обречённые попытки обрести свободу, так что теперь он крепко сжимал её грудь, стискивал почти до боли, другой рукой оглаживая Тауриэль между ног.

Ощутив его пальцы, холодные, как вешние воды, внутри себя, Тауриэль вздрогнула и прикрыла глаза, чтобы больше не видеть этого самодовольного лица. Только заставить себя не слышать его прерывистое дыхание она, увы, не могла. От сильного рывка Тауриэль, откинув назад голову, ударилась о стену; Трандуил вместо нового поцелуя впился в её шею зубами, вырывая болезненный стон, и вошёл, резко задвигался, придерживая её за подрагивающие бёдра. Всхлипнув и услышав его довольный смешок, Тауриэль всё же решилась встретить его взгляд: серо-голубые глаза Трандуила зачаровывали сладкими обещаниями; в какой-то миг Тауриэль даже поверила… Пока в её голове почему-то не зазвенел вопль юного гнома, просившего дать оружие, и Тауриэль со стоном обмякла в цепких объятиях Владыки.

Дрожащие ноги не держали, и Тауриэль едва не попросила Трандуила не отстраняться, вцепилась непослушными пальцами в стену, чтобы хоть как-то устоять. Трандуил угадал эту просьбу во взгляде Тауриэль и, жестоко усмехнувшись, вновь скользнул в неё пальцами, размазывая собственное семя.

— Прелестна, как и прежде, — прошептал он с насмешкой, сопровождая каждое слово новым движением, а Тауриэль бросало в дрожь. — Как я рад, что общение с моим сыном тебя не испортило.

Тауриэль попробовала возразить, но все её силы уходили на борьбу с тем наслаждением, что дарили его руки. Порой казалось, Трандуил делал всё, чтобы она понесла: так бы он привязал к себе Тауриэль ещё больше, словно власти ему было мало. Одарив её напоследок поцелуем, он отошёл, приводя в порядок собственную одежду, а Тауриэль с глупой улыбкой смогла лишь издать слабый вздох облегчения.

— Знай я, что стать капитаном стражи означает стать твоей наложницей, — сказала она, вновь обретя способность говорить, — осталась бы простой лучницей, — Тауриэль почти закончила со своей туникой и примирилась со случившимся, когда Трандуил, лениво допивавший оставленное вино, ответил:

— Боюсь, это бы тебе не помогло, — отставив кубок в сторону, он опять подошёл, и Тауриэль вжалась в стену, надеясь избежать прикосновения. Не помогло. От Трандуила тянуло мощью, наслаждением собственной властью и тихой угрозой, а вкус вишнёвого вина на его губах отдавал кровью. — Видишь ли, если что-то нравится мне, оно будет принадлежать мне.

— Выходит, — Тауриэль, как смогла, насмешливо улыбнулась, — я могу быть наложницей короля, но не невестой принца?

— Ты выбрала неверное слово.

Куда только делись его насмешливость и игривость? Трандуил смотрел на неё, как на ничтожную букашку, которую намеревался раздавить сапогом, и на мгновение Тауриэль захотелось, чтобы так оно и было. Но Владыка сам признал, что не отпустит и в приступе редкого своеобразного великодушия не прекратит её страданий... Не став продолжать, Трандуил оставил ей самой домысливать, но Тауриэль и так знала, что он хотел сказать. Не могла, а обязана была.

— Возвращайся к своей службе. Да, и не спускай глаз с пленников, — добавил он, смерив таким взглядом свой бокал, словно и тот был несчастным гномом, — им предстоит долго вкушать наше гостеприимство.

Позабыв о себе, Тауриэль с ужасом поняла, что его слова означали для того лучника. Гномам предстояло провести в темнице подземного дворца остаток жизни; это для эльфа год кажется мгновением, а смертные скоро сами наложат на себя руки, лишь бы избавиться от унизительного плена.

Перед уходом заторопившаяся Тауриэль забыла даже поклониться Владыке, но Трандуил, стоявший спиной к ней, будто ничего не заметил.

 

— Тауриэль?

Не успев войти в караульную, она остановилась. Отступать уже нельзя, Леголас заметил её и, сам того не зная, отрезал все пути к отступлению.

— Почему ты так поздно?

— Твой отец задержал, — принц посмотрел на неё испытующе, и Тауриэль с честью выдержала его взгляд. В конце концов, это же не ложь, просто не вся правда. — Давал новые указания относительно гномов.

Легко поднявшись из-за стола, Леголас преградил ей дорогу, и Тауриэль ответила наигранно непонимающим взглядом. В своих доспехах, которые были явно тяжелее положенных эльфу, Леголас казался коренастей, шире в плечах, и это сближало его с отцом, когда тот надевал свои длинные неофициальные одеяния. Вспомнив о Трандуиле, который только что змеёй обвивал её, Тауриэль вздрогнула.

— Что случилось? Это тот гном что-то сказал тебе?

И он туда же. Как же Тауриэль хотелось, наплевав на приличия, оставить его и сбежать, да только некуда: дворец принадлежит Трандуилу, а в лесу её разыщут собратья. Порой Тауриэль не понимала, как такое возможно, неужели Леголас действительно не видел, насколько чудовищен его отец? Принц такой… такой, что не верилось, будто он простой синда, он достоин быть нолдо. Как он не замечал очевидного? Рядом с Леголасом Тауриэль подпитывалась его силой духа и честностью, даже когда-то искренне считала, что это именно тот эльф, с которым она осталась бы навсегда. Владыка прав. Несколько дней назад она делила с Трандуилом постель, считая, что это лучшее в её жизни, пусть из неизбежности и одиночества, но делила. Несколько дней назад при взгляде на Леголаса душа Тауриэль начинала петь, а в груди словно после долгой зимы распускался лесной цветок. Одно присутствие Леголаса дарило надежду скорого освобождения из той паутины, которой её оплёл Трандуил, а теперь всё померкло. Леголас — сын Трандуила, и все его попытки не быть похожим на отца бесполезны, от зова крови никуда не деться. Он стоял перед Тауриэль, явно рассерженный, но, не зная, что эти плотно сжатые губы — признак злости, никогда так не подумаешь. Прежде принц иначе выражал свои чувства, не сдерживался, а тут… Тауриэль смотрела на Леголаса, но принц перед ней превращался во Владыку, чьи мерзкие прикосновения до сих пор горели огнём на её коже.

— Тауриэль? — с нажимом повторил Леголас, плохо скрывая своё раздражение, и этот миг, когда истинное лицо принца прорвалось сквозь маску королевской особы, внезапно помогло Тауриэль совладать с собой.

Если сказать Леголасу правду, поверит ли он? Может быть, и Тауриэль, и Трандуил ошиблись, решив, что она стала дорога принцу? Тауриэль стояла с ним в караульной, а чувствовала себя так, будто попала в темницу и металась, не находя выхода. Как можно быть уверенной, что этот честный командир, не допускающий ошибок, которого Тауриэль уважала и почти любила, — не фальшивка? Посмотрев в его глаза, такие же, как у Трандуила, Тауриэль вдруг поняла, что никогда не сможет довериться эльфу со взглядом её самого страшного проклятия.

Едва ли не в первый раз в жизни ей захотелось заплакать от безысходности. Присутствие Владыки — даже в мыслях — отравляло и развращало всё, к чему Тауриэль прикасалась, что видела. Она уже никогда и ни с кем не будет откровенной из опаски навредить или потерять.

— Просто почудился паук на стене, — справившись с волнением, сказала Тауриэль, чтобы ничто не выдало поглощавшего её отчаяния. — Я почти уже их ненавижу.

— Это не ответ, — жёстко возразил Леголас, и в его голосе проскользнули нотки недовольства, которые Тауриэль так часто слышала от Трандуила. Когда она попробовала отступить, принц шагнул следом и схватил её за руку. — Я хочу услышать правду.

Первой её мыслью было согласиться и сознаться во всём, вот только действительно ли Леголас был готов к тому, что мог услышать? Тауриэль стало стыдно, что она усомнилась в нём: Леголас, вновь ставший самим собой в её глазах, не заслуживал жестокого удара, следовало пощадить его чувства… Кто бы её саму пощадил? Тауриэль не знала, что правильней: наконец, открыть ему глаза на отца или смолчать, позволить и дальше верой и правдой служить Владыке и надеяться на взаимность от своей подчинённой. Останавливало её лишь то, что Трандуил чётко дал понять: любым неосторожным шагом Тауриэль поставит под угрозу свою жизнь и принца.

— У меня нет другого ответа, мэлон, — слава Элберет, голос не дрожал, и ладно, но нахмурившийся Леголас всё же отпустил её руку и отошёл. — Я проверю, как там гномы, Владыка велел стеречь их.

Не совладав с собой, Тауриэль торопливо сбежала по лестнице, наплевав на то, что оставшийся в караульной Леголас наблюдал из окна. Лишь отыскав место, где её не было видно, она остановилась и прижалась к стене. За что же Элберет так немилостива к ней? Может быть, следовало тогда бросить гному кинжал, пусть бы он прервал её муки. Обманывать Леголаса было и стыдно, и больно, он не слепец и однажды всё осознает. Почему-то Тауриэль казалось, будто она уже обменялась с принцем клятвами вечной любви, а теперь обманывала того, кому предназначена в жёны. Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы принц узнал об этой неправильной связи… смешно, ещё вчера Тауриэль не считала свои отношения с Трандуилом неправильными. Лучше бы гномы никогда не приходили в Лихолесье, именно они своим появлением и запустили ту цепочку, что привела Тауриэль к осознанию ужасной правды. Но нет, если бы не гномы, один гном, она ещё долго пребывала бы в сладком плену чар Трандуила.

 

Тот мальчишка… Неожиданно встреча с ним так запала Тауриэль в сердце, что вместо наблюдения за пленниками она пошла к нему. Пока их разделяла решётка, Тауриэль ещё чувствовала себя в относительной безопасности: гном не принадлежал миру Дворца и вообще Лихолесья, не был отравлен духом Трандуила и потому для Тауриэль оказался смертельно опасен. Ни говорить с ним, ни смотреть на него было нельзя, но, истосковавшись по искренней душе, она не удержалась, хотя понимала, что сама сделала тот шажок в пропасть, от которого предостерегал Трандуил.

Помыслы гнома были настолько откровенны, что Тауриэль читала его как открытую книгу. От самого непосвящённого взгляда не укрылось бы, как этот юнец смотрел на неё, куда смотрел и как лихорадочно блестели его глаза. Тауриэль поймала себя на мысли, что не особенно разочаровалась, поняв, что гному хотелось сделать с ней только одно: смертные называли это неприятным словом «трахнуть». В конце концов, гномы не эльфы, и высокие чувства им чужды, как и некоторым эльфам. Смутно, но Тауриэль помнила те времена, когда подземный народ жил неподалёку, среди них было немало алчных, с загребущими ручонками, гномов, не видевших дальше своего носа, но этот мальчик казался совсем непохожим на них. И заговорить с ним стало самой чудовищной ошибкой, какую Тауриэль могла совершить. Сидя на ступеньках лестницы возле его камеры, слушая запальчивую юношескую речь (гном очень старался произвести впечатление), Тауриэль невольно вспоминала то время, когда служила ещё простой лучницей в отряде принца. Тогда она была вольна распоряжаться своим телом и духом и даже не ведала, в какой золотой клетке окажется, решив посвятить себя защите Владыки. Вольная птица, Тауриэль, дочь Элькара, прозванная «Лесной убийцей» за быстроту атак и остроту кинжалов! Куда делось всё это, едва она возглавила королевскую стражу?

Когда гномы бежали из Дворца, Тауриэль овладело нечто вроде радостного облегчения, хотя упустить беглецов было стыдно. Однако Кили — кажется, она впервые услышала его имя — спасся из проклятого подземелья, и этого для Тауриэль оказалось достаточно, чтобы смириться с наказанием за оплошность, но тут пленный орк презрительно выплюнул в лицо Трандуилу про моргульский яд, и всё иное отошло на второй план. Никогда бы Тауриэль не пришло в голову, что какой-то гном будет столько значить для неё. Услышав о его страшной ране, о том, что он, сам того не ведая, оказался на краю гибели, она не раздумывала ни минуты. Без эльфийской помощи Кили обречён, гномы, никогда не имевшие дела с такой отравой, даже не сообразят, от чего его лечить, и этот мальчик, впервые за много времени заставивший Тауриэль почувствовать себя вновь самостоятельной, необходимой и по-настоящему желанной, сгинет навеки.

Услышав за своей спиной шорох чужого приближения, она моментально выхватила лук и уже собралась атаковать непрошеного гостя, когда поняла, кто в неё целился.

— Я думала, это орк.

— Будь это орк, — недовольно ответил Леголас, убирая оружие, — ты бы уже была мертва.

Тауриэль лишь молча склонила голову, признавая его правоту. В душе бурлили эмоции, и хотя она старалась сохранять ясность разума, это удавалось плохо, и то, что принц подошёл незамеченным так близко, стало первым тому знаком. Как воин, Тауриэль всегда помнила, что нужно оставаться хладнокровной и в бою, и во время преследования, но беспокойство за Кили гнало её вперёд. Так что когда Леголас заговорил о возвращении, Тауриэль прервала его так возмущённо, как не подобало вести себя с принцем, хотя тому до этого непочтения не оказалось никакого дела. Тауриэль помнила, что говорила много, раз они оказались наедине, но всё равно, раболепие и страх перед Трандуилом не дали сказать всей правды, и Тауриэль запиналась, облекая истину о чудовищности их правителя в более мягкие слова. Она и не надеялась, что Леголас поймёт, главное, чтобы он не узнал о Кили, однако принц, выслушав её, задумался, и тень сомнения на его лице была слишком хорошо знакома Тауриэль.

— Ты говоришь так, будто тот гном здесь совсем ни при чём, — сказал он после минуты размышлений. Его тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья означал только одно: Леголас хотел услышать правду, какой бы она ни была, но Тауриэль покачала головой. Не время и не место. Поход гномов когда-нибудь закончится, пауки тоже уйдут, а ей нужно будет как-то жить в Лихолесье… Зачем наживать нового врага, если у неё уже есть Трандуил?

— Он и не при чём. Мне нет дела до него и его отряда, я лишь хочу предотвратить войну. Мы день и ночь оберегаем границы леса, а Владыка позволил оркам подобраться так близко ко дворцу! Не знаю, зачем он это сделал, но отсиживаться под землёй, пока другие умирают, я не хочу.

Лишь сказав это, Тауриэль поняла поступок Трандуила. Он не собирался выпускать гномов из тюрьмы, потому их смерть, тем более от рук орков, была ему выгодна. Другое дело — и Тауриэль в ужасе пыталась понять, не стала ли она тому виной, может, Трандуил узнал про неё и Кили? Ведь ничего же не случилось между ними, но если Владыка заметил интерес Леголаса к ней, то и её симпатию к гному мог увидеть! А Тауриэль не могла допустить, чтобы кто-то погиб, просто приблизившись к ней. Вспомнив, что теперь опасно было стоять рядом и с принцем, она и вовсе пала духом, как та же птица, пытающаяся вырваться из клетки, чтобы отогнать от своего гнезда змею.

Больно и бесполезно.

— Мы поговорим об этом позже, — наконец, произнёс Леголас, кивнув каким-то своим мыслям, — я надеюсь, наконец, узнать всё. Я твой командир, и ты обязана сказать.

Когда он выделил голосом последние слова, Тауриэль поёжилась, вспоминая Трандуила. Обязана, должна, нужно… Леголас и вправду чудовищно похож на своего отца. Великая Элберет, Тауриэль чуть было не попалась в новую ловушку.

 

Но и Леголас, и Трандуил, и орки, проникшие в Озёрный город, — все они остались где-то далеко в прошлом, когда Тауриэль вновь увидела Кили. Юный гном скатился прямо к ней под ноги со спины убитого орка. Моргульский яд сделал своё дело, и опоздавшая Тауриэль только смотрела на него, неподвижного, с закатившимися глазами, и не знала, что делать. С Леголасом они мчались по следу орков, преследуя разные цели: он собирался уничтожить их до последнего, она — любой ценой спасти Кили, но вот бой окончен, и Тауриэль, стоя в тесной и переполненной людьми и гномами комнате, вновь почувствовала себя одинокой и никому не нужной.

— Мы его теряем! — прокричал в отчаянии старый седой гном так, будто Тауриэль могла ещё что-то сделать.

— Тауриэль, пошли, — не глядя на них, скомандовал Леголас, но остановился в дверях, поняв, что она не сдвинулась с места. Их игра взглядами длилась несколько мгновений, не больше, затем принц перевёл взгляд на распростёртого на полу гнома, и его глаза мгновенно стали такими же холодными и жестокими, как у Владыки.

Когда он исчез в ночи, неожиданно оказалось, что и Тауриэль здесь больше нечего делать. Кили обречён, а она не готова увидеть его смерть, и Леголас… Что бы ни происходило между ней и Кили, Леголас оставался её командиром, чьих приказов нельзя было ослушаться. Замерев на пороге, как это сделал принц, Тауриэль внимательно осмотрела ближайшие дома, выискивая ещё орков. Если она уйдёт сейчас, гномы и эти человеческие дети останутся без защиты, но враг как будто отступил, значит, и ей следовало уйти.

В трудном стоне Кили ей почудилось собственное имя. Тауриэль не помнила, чтобы представлялась гному, и повернулась от неожиданности. При взгляде на его глаза, странно чистые и незамутнённые близкой смертью, что-то вдруг надорвалось в её душе, и Тауриэль уже готова была сорваться обратно в комнату, когда из темноты появился орк. Вытащив кинжал, в последний момент она разглядела перед собой гнома, а в его руке — о, спасительница Элберет! — пучок того единственного лекарства, что могло бы помочь.

— Ацелас, — шепнула Тауриэль, не узнавая собственного голоса. Мокрое и пропахшее рыбой растение ещё не утратило своих лечебных сил, и Тауриэль стояла, не в силах поверить, что валар, наконец, смилостивились над ней. — Я могу его спасти.

Кили бился в агонии и беспрестанно кричал, пока его перетаскивали на стол. Смерть от моргульского яда никогда не была милосердной, жестокая рана уже предостаточно отравила его, но никак не могла лишить сознания. Гномы вроде бы крепко держали Кили, но тот, почти в беспамятстве, всё равно отбивался, мешая Тауриэль осмотреть его ногу.

Дела его были гораздо хуже, чем она думала, но во взглядах гномов — светловолосого, одного с Кили возраста, седого старика и того третьего, который принёс лекарство, — читалась надежда, которую Тауриэль не могла не оправдать.

Позже, когда угроза уже миновала, она вытащила из раны наконечник стрелы, смыла кровь и перевязала ногу чистым куском ткани, оторванным от своей туники. Теперь стало так легко, словно все беды Средиземья решились одним разом: дракон подох, орки сгинули, из Лихолесья исчезли все пауки, а зло оказалось повержено навеки. Разумом Тауриэль понимала, что нельзя принимать косноязычный лепет Кили слишком близко к сердцу, но оно, её сердце, слушалось теперь только этого гнома. Робкое прикосновение пальцев, совершенно не подходящее тому разбитному парню, каким Кили хотел казаться, затуманенный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век… пусть Кили бредил, но мольба о любви была совершенно искренней.

Могла ли она полюбить его?

— Да я уже полюбила, — прошептала Тауриэль уснувшему Кили и почти коснулась губами его лба, когда почувствовала на себе чужой взгляд.

Тот светловолосый гном, чья борода была заплетена аккуратными косичками, стоял у деревянной балки, и едва Тауриэль сделала шаг к дверям, как он попросил:

— Не уходи, останься с Кили!

— Не могу. Нам всем нужно уходить, а я ещё должна отыскать Леголаса, — Тауриэль осеклась. Оставшись, она нарушила приказ, и исправить это можно было, только догнав принца, но есть ли смысл? Леголас и так уже всё понял, наверное. — На город напали лишь оркские разведчики, — серьёзно сказала она гному, — скоро придёт остальная армия, вы должны спасаться.

— А люди? — недоумённо спросил тот, и Тауриэль перевела на них взгляд. Дети вместе с двумя другими гномами пытались привести в порядок соседнюю комнату: девушки ставили на место лавки, а молодой парень перебирал крючки и гарпуны, явно ища мало-мальски годное оружие.

— Мне нет до них дела, — дорого ей стоили эти слова. — Если хочешь выжить, уноси ноги.

— Кили ранен, он не сможет уйти. Без твоей помощи он вообще может умереть!

— Сделайте носилки, несите его на руках, как угодно! — не сдержавшись, Тауриэль повысила голос. Если сейчас она останется, то для неё всё будет кончено, дорога в Лихолесье будет закрыта навсегда! Хотя… она уже закрыта. — Я вылечила его, рана неопасна, он быстро поправится.

— Тауриэль…

Услышав своё имя из уст Кили, Тауриэль бросилась к нему и лишь тогда поняла, что ей показалось. Его тело побороло гибельный яд, и крепкий сон поможет выздоровлению, откуда же это нехорошее предчувствие? Зловоние мертвечины оркских тел только начало примешиваться к вони рыбы и нечистот, а Тауриэль казалось, что уже весь город пропах смертью.

— Нужно уходить, — сдержанно повторила она. Те же слова, но с той разницей, что уходить они будут вместе. Потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы гном осознал и принял это её решение.

Пока Тауриэль делала Кили новую повязку, гномы где-то раздобыли лодку и побросали туда всё оружие, что нашлось в доме: заточенные крюки, два гарпуна, даже столовые ножи. Светловолосый гном, представившийся как Фили, стащил Кили со стола и взвалил себе на спину, и когда тот застонал, не открывая глаз, сердце Тауриэль болезненно сжалось. Она отсрочила неизбежную смерть этого гнома, но надолго ли?

— Давай помогу.

— Нормально, мне не привыкать, — Фили, кряхтя, ещё нашёл в себе силы усмехнуться. — Я с ним столько в детстве натаскался.

Мысленно повторив его слова, Тауриэль, наконец, поняла, что они с Кили братья. Братья… Приятно было знать, что хоть у какого-то народа сохранилась искренняя любовь к родным, к братьям, сёстрам, родителям. Но долго смотреть, как Фили тащил на себе Кили, а сапоги того цеплялись за неровные доски настила, оказалось выше её сил, и Тауриэль, ловко перемахнув через деревянный заборчик, помогла перенести его в лодку. Придерживая тяжёлого гнома, Тауриэль положила ладонь Кили на грудь, и стук спокойно бившегося сердца показался настолько сладким, что она не променяла бы его ни на что другое. Даже неожиданно суровый взгляд Фили не заставил её убрать руку.

— Подождите, а что с ними будем делать? — отчаянно зашептал гном в смешной шапке и, как ненормальный, замотал головой в сторону полуразрушенного дома.

При взгляде на покосившееся строение Тауриэль охватила печаль, но она нашла силы ответить:

— Или мы уплываем сейчас, или уже будет поздно.

Гнома удалось очень быстро убедить: видимо, представив, что их ожидало, тот побелел и прыгнул в лодку, так что судёнышко закачалось на волнах, стуча о настил. Изловчившись, Фили оттолкнулся ногой от плеча и вместе с седым гномом, по-видимому, лекарем, взял весло, но только их лодка с мерным плеском поплыла по каналу, как из покинутого дома раздался душераздирающий вопль. Ставни на втором этаже распахнулись, и показавшаяся в окне маленькая девочка жалобно закричала, указывая на них рукой. Не в силах смотреть на неё, Тауриэль отвернулась. Это смертное дитя, рано или поздно она всё равно умрёт, а Тауриэль шла ради Кили. Если жителям Озёрного города суждено выстоять, они выстоят, если нет — все старания спасти их окажутся напрасными, но всё же… Украсть у беспомощных детей их единственный шанс на спасение, такой поступок не совершил бы даже Трандуил.

 

Водные Эсгаротские ворота пустовали, так что впереди лодки лежало всё озеро, и если они хотели пристать к берегу возле Одинокой горы, предстояло грести всю ночь. Тауриэль, вглядываясь в темноту, уже могла различить неясные очертания поднимавшихся из воды руин. Руководствуясь её предупреждениями, гномы не очень ловко лавировали, а Тауриэль всё ждала, когда же разрушенный город останется позади и можно будет опустить глаза. Кили в её руках дышал спокойно и ровно, даря благодатное успокоение. Покидая Лихолесье этим днём, Тауриэль в глубине души не надеялась найти его живым. Наверное, это сам Эру сделал ей такой царский подарок за все беды и испытания.

— Не бойся, — вдруг произнёс сидевший рядом с ней гном в ушанке и ободряюще улыбнулся: — Он выкарабкается.

— Я не боюсь.

Холодно ответив, Тауриэль поняла, что всё это время держала Кили непозволительно близко к себе. Эльфийке должно быть стыдно так открыто выражать свои чувства при других, особенно при гномах, однажды эта слабость ей аукнется, но передать Кили кому-то другому Тауриэль бы не смогла. Сам того не зная, Кили открыл дверцу её клетки, и птица упорхнула из заключения. Тауриэль уже знала, что ещё долго не вернётся в Лихолесье, если вообще вернётся. Даже то, что она предала принца, казалось пустым и неважным; быть с Кили, чувствовать его тепло рядом, чувствовать себя свободной от оков — вот что по-настоящему имело значение.

— Сегодня красивая луна, — по-эльфийски шепнула она Кили на ухо, — как жаль, что ты её не видишь.

Лунный свет посеребрил его шевелюру и выбелил лицо. Если бы не короткая щетина и спутанные волосы, Тауриэль решила бы, что смотрела на эльфа. Как жаль, что он родился не эльфом, может, тогда бы у них был хоть какой-нибудь шанс… Увлёкшись созерцанием, Тауриэль совсем потеряла счёт времени. Гномы мерно гребли, иногда пересаживаясь, сменяя друг друга; силуэт Одинокой горы вдалеке постепенно приближался, а Эсгарот потерялся где-то в ночи, и даже свет его фонарей больше не пробивался сквозь мрак. Тауриэль казалось, что едва они ступят на берег, Кили оставит её навсегда, а ведь она только-только обрела того, кто безраздельно принадлежал ей. Хоть бы они вечно вот так кружили по озеру.

— Почему мы остановились? — спросила Тауриэль, подняв голову.

Вытащив вёсла из воды, гномы что-то обсуждали. Она не сразу разобрала их страшный шёпот, но это и не потребовалось: со стороны Одинокой горы послышался жуткий грохот, и озёрная гладь пошла рябью, так что вода брызгала через край лодки. Резкий порыв ветра (хотя до этого был полный штиль) хлестнул Тауриэль по лицу, а в лунной дорожке озера мелькнула какая-то странная тень.

Тауриэль думала, что небо чёрное ночью, но чернее его оказалась огромная туча, вытянутая, как ящерица. Расправив крылья, она понеслась к Эсгароту так быстро, как не могло ни одно облако. Поднявшись выше, туча даже на миг закрыла собой луну, явив Тауриэль облик, увидеть который она бы никому не пожелала.

— Что это? — со страхом спросил кто-то из гномов, и Тауриэль, сглотнув, ответила:

— Дракон.

Засуетившиеся гномы едва не перевернули лодку, и Фили с трудом остановил их резким окриком на своём гномском языке. Вновь сев за вёсла, они гребли едва ли не за десятерых, а Тауриэль, продолжая придерживать Кили на своём плече, всё чаще оборачивалась в сторону берега. Дракон! Кровь стыла в жилах при упоминании Смауга. Много лет назад Тауриэль, ещё простая лучница, была среди воинов, которых Трандуил привёл к Эребору. Самого дракона она не увидела, зато запомнила те разрушения, что он оставил. Разгромленный, выжженный дотла Дейл, сотни гномов, бредущих в отчаянии, крики, стоны, плач… Много лет потом ей повсюду чудился запах горелого мяса. Гибель в первые минуты оказалась милосерднее всего. Однажды Тауриэль довелось увидеть чудовищную рану на лице Трандуила — её оставил не Смауг, но всё равно она долго не могла без содрогания смотреть на Владыку, даже когда тот скрывал уродство чарами.

Дракон, появившийся в небесах, не мог принести ничего, кроме смерти.

На зеркальной глади озера лодка была лёгкой добычей, и хотя одна часть Тауриэль смиренно решила, что готова принять свою смерть рядом с Кили, другая же кричала, что не сдастся без борьбы. Их не заметили, как это ни отвратительно, Тауриэль даже порадовалась тому, что у Смауга была иная цель, но всё же слёзы невольно покатились по ещё щекам. Гномы разбудили дракона. Эсгарот станет только началом, и вскоре опустошение дойдёт и до Лихолесья. Мысль об оставленных умирать детях, как нож, вонзилась Тауриэль в самое сердце.

— Это рассвет?

Услышав его шёпот, Тауриэль сначала не поверила. Кили сонно жмурился, моргая; он был ещё настолько слаб, что ничего не стоило погрузить его обратно в сон. В узкой полоске глаз Кили, не прикрытых веками, отражалось зарево пожара, и даже отвернувшись от Эсгарота, Тауриэль не могла выбросить это из головы. Пусть они далеко, ветер будто доносил до неё запах дыма и крики о помощи, вызывая страшные старые воспоминания.

 

С первыми лучами солнца лодка ткнулась в берег, и Тауриэль выскочила первой, помогать втаскивать её на песок. Гномы, побросав вёсла, дружно присоединились к ней, даже Кили пытался, пока брат не остановил его.

— Найдите какую-нибудь пещеру, — велел Фили, взяв себе побольше оружия из того, что было в лодке, — и ждите нас. Мы попробуем отыскать путь наверх.

— Я пойду с вами, — вновь запротестовал Кили, но его решительно отпихнули назад, почти что в руки Тауриэль.

— Не глупи, тебя только что вылечили, — Фили коротко взглянул на Тауриэль, и она правильно угадала просьбу позаботиться о Кили. — Смауга могли только ранить, а не убить, будет лучше, если по возвращении мы все окажемся в хоть каком-то убежище. Мне совсем неспокойно.

Смауг так и не показался поблизости, но животный страх перед его могуществом и силой испытывали все. Пока они ещё плыли, в пламени далёкого пожара были отчётливо видны чудовищные крылья, распростёршиеся над Эсгаротом как объятия смерти. Дракон буквально залил город огнём, однако этого ему казалось мало, Смауг метался над Эсгаротом и окрестностями, чтобы никто не спасся. Поначалу они так и думали, что выживших нет, но когда дракона, взлетевшего в очередной раз над городом, сразило огромной стрелой… Тауриэль не знала, на что было похоже это чувство. Смесь радости, облегчения и горя. Смерть дракона ничего не остановит.

Брата, уходившего с двумя другими гномами, Кили проводил до того расстроенным взглядом, что разрывалось сердце. Поиски мало-мальски годной пещеры недалеко от берега оказались недолгими, но Тауриэль всё же больше следила за Кили, чем осматривала окрестности. Ещё не оправившийся до конца, он бродил медленно, осторожно перебирался с камня на камень; Кили ещё нужно было отдыхать, а он всем своим видом показывал, что собирается бодрствовать и сражаться, если потребуется. Это всё решило, и стоило им только переступить порог пещеры, как Тауриэль, применив немного того, что смертные опасливо называли эльфийским колдовством, мягко подхватила Кили под руки, когда он моментально уснул.

Вид юного гнома, распростёршегося на маленькой прогалинке мха между камнями, как ни странно, успокаивал. Наверное, Тауриэль так и смотрела бы на него целую вечность. Холод пробирал до дрожи, камень ещё не прогрелся после ночи, но Тауриэль нечего было снять с себя, чтобы укрыть Кили. Оставалось надеяться, что гномы крепкие и не простужаются во сне.

Убедившись, что Кили не проснётся скоро, Тауриэль встала на выходе из пещеры, сжимая в руке свой лук; ей просто нужно было за что-то держаться. С рассветом отступили страх и холод, но не боль. Тауриэль смотрела туда, где на горизонте поднимался столб чёрного дыма. Не верилось, что несколько часов назад там стоял Озёрный город, и ей с гномами удалось убраться оттуда едва ли не в последний момент. Теперь на месте Эсгарота высятся лишь обгоревшие руины. Огонь ещё должен бушевать на берегах, может, он и до границ Лихолесья доберётся. Если там и рыскали какие-то орки, они все обратились в пепел. Хоть бы Леголас успел уйти достаточно далеко!..

Понимание того, что означало для неё случившееся, пришло не сразу. Отказавшись подчиниться приказу принца, одного из своих непосредственных командиров, Тауриэль проявила серьёзное неподчинение. Наказание за него будет не менее серьёзным, почему-то Тауриэль совсем не сомневалась в этом. Её отстранят, может быть, вместо гномов бросят в темницу, если только… Если только совсем не возвращаться в Лихолесье. Никто же не знает, что она успела уйти из города до появления Смауга, наверное, даже Леголас считает её мёртвой. Поверив в гибель Тауриэль, он сможет убедить и Трандуила, а тогда... Тауриэль задержала дыхание. Решётка, раньше преграждавшая ей путь к свободе, исчезла сама собой. Только Леголаса было жаль.

— Надеюсь, ты простишь меня, мэлон, — прошептала Тауриэль, прикрыв глаза.

Никогда бы у неё не хватило был сил открыть Леголасу глаза на его отца. Если же утаить от принца, но отказать Трандуилу, тогда он сам обо всём объявит, всё разрушит. Леголас не простит, узнав, насколько Тауриэль скверна, а вот Кили... он не узнает.

Радостное облегчение оказалось недолгим. Покидала Лихолесье Тауриэль вместе с Леголасом, а после последних событий Трандуилу придёт в голову единственная мысль — они сбежали вместе. Неважно, какие печальные вести принесёт Леголас отцу, Тауриэль будут искать по всему Средиземью, и нигде ей не будет покоя.

— Думаешь о нём? — резковатый голос Кили заставил её обернуться. Гном, совершенно не сонный, сидел на камне, подобрав здоровую ногу. Тауриэль внезапно почувствовала себя так, будто предала его, по крайней мере, такое у Кили было лицо: сосредоточенное, но слегка обиженное.

— Если я думаю о нём, это не значит, что я хочу о нём думать, — улыбнулась она, чтобы хоть как-то подбодрить Кили. Кто бы мог подумать, что гном окажется настолько трепетным созданием. — Леголас пока что мой принц, и я должна подчиняться его приказам.

Кили ненадолго задумался и уточнил:

— Но ты же не послушалась его и осталась с нами.

— Верно, — полуобернувшись, Тауриэль окинула озеро печальным взглядом, — только никому не понять, чего мне это стоило.

— Я это ценю! — с жаром перебил ее Кили, и Тауриэль не могла не улыбнуться его смешной, почти детской непосредственности. Прежде она не общалась так близко со смертными: с лазутчиками не особенно поговоришь, перерезая им горло. Наверное, такое поведение в порядке вещей других народов. — Я очень это ценю, ты спасла мне жизнь... и не один раз, — добавил он, явно смущённый, — хотя должно быть наоборот.

— Если бы меня приходилось спасать, — Тауриэль усмехнулась, — я не стала бы капитаном стражи или вовсе бы не дожила до этого дня, пав от руки орка.

Смотреть сверху вниз на Кили, на то, как он сердился, обижался, хмурил брови, явно раздумывая, что сказать, было забавно. То, что ради него Тауриэль неосторожным поступком и привязанностью разрушила всё, что имела, совсем не вспоминалось. Винить нужно было себя — Тауриэль не справилась, поддалась, а Кили, напротив, заставил её впервые за долгие годы задуматься о своей никчёмной жизни.

— Знаешь, я не могу так с тобой говорить, — пожаловался он, — ты присесть не можешь?

Как Кили ни пытался скрыть своё волнение, это всё равно было заметно. Тауриэль не понимала, как такое получалось, но гном нравился ей всё сильней. С ним не требовалось быть начеку и вслушиваться в каждое слово, боясь подвоха. Наоборот, теперь эта роль принадлежала Кили, и Тауриэль даже себе боялась признаться, как сладко знать, что этот юнец был полностью в её власти. Одно слово, и Кили бросится ей в ноги или от отчаяния будет бить себя в грудь кулаками.

Так вот почему Трандуилу так нравилось играть с ней.

— Так и вправду лучше, — отложив лук, Тауриэль присела рядом, и Кили просиял.

На Трандуила и Леголаса всегда приходилось смотреть снизу вверх, на Кили — сверху вниз, хотя он явно этого не заслуживал. Обезоруживающая улыбка Кили стала ещё шире, а привораживающий блеск его глаз поражал едва ли не в самое сердце. Ни с каким эльфом Тауриэль прежде не было так легко и беззаботно. Печаль о Лихолесье и Эсгароте осталась позади, а душа отозвалась чарующей песней из тех, что пели подруги, встретившие свою судьбу.

— Жаль, что я не родилась гномкой, правда? Хотя... тогда бы ты даже не посмотрел на меня.

— Неправда! — услышав его обиженный голос, Тауриэль не удержалась от смешка. — У нас, конечно, мало гномок, но тебя бы я всё равно разыскал бы. Ты особенная, — прошептал Кили, благоговея, и вдруг резко изменился в лице, хлопнув себя рукой по бедру.

— Что-то потерял?

— Мой талисман, — вздохнул Кили, быстро ощупав все карманы. — Наверное, выпал. Нехороший знак.

— Нехороший только для того, кто в это верит. Судьбой эльфа может распоряжаться только Эру, — не следовало вновь напоминать об этой разнице между ними, и Кили заметно погрустнел, — а Эру говорит мне, что с одним юношей, которого мать считает безрассудным, всё будет хорошо.

— Да уж, — невесело протянул Кили, нисколько не ободрившись этим обещанием, — в этот раз пронесло, но потом тебя может не оказаться рядом.

— Вот и сделай так, чтобы тебя не пришлось спасать.

Когда Кили серьёзно задумался над её словами, Тауриэль испугалась, уж не нагрубила ли она. Нехорошо обижать такого славного гнома, а уж когда Кили отнял руку, оказавшуюся непозволительно близко возле её ладони, Тауриэль и вовсе растерялась. К её удивлению, Кили, приспустив повязку на ноге, принялся рассматривать уже затянувшуюся рану.

— Здорово ты меня подлатала, — пробормотал он, не скрывал восхищения. — Оин как-то говорил, что эльфы могут творить чудеса, а я ему не верил, дурак.

У Тауриэль ёкнуло в груди, когда Кили взглянул на клок ткани, которым она ночью перевязывала ему ногу, а потом, прищурившись, придирчиво осмотрел её тунику.

— Я плохой целитель. Будь на моём месте Владыка Элронд, он бы излечил тебя в два счёта, а мне понадобился ацелас, чтобы вывести яд.

— Видел я этого Элронда, — недовольно заметил Кили, украдкой погладив повязку кончиками пальцев. Заметив это, Тауриэль не сдержала слабой улыбки. Кажется, мальчик только что нашёл себе новый талисман. — Заносчивая каланча и только, он тебе совсем не ровня. Вы, лесные эльфы, куда больше похожи на нормальных, ну, то есть, вы пьёте вино, не увлекаетесь этими заунывными песнями, а ещё вы... Ты просто здоровски стреляешь из лука. Мне даже немного завидно — у тебя это в крови, а я тренировался с малолетства.

— Ты судишь о лесных эльфах, хотя видел лишь меня, — Тауриэль покачала головой. — Уверяю, мелон или Владыка не показались бы тебе и вполовину такими же приятными.

— Они короли, — невозмутимо пожал плечами тот, — а короли все немножко двинутые. Взять хотя бы моего дядю.

— Какие, прости?

— Двинутые. Слегка не в себе, понимаешь? — ободрённый её кивком Кили продолжил: — Вот хотя бы Торин. Он нас с Фили с детства воспитывал историями про Одинокую гору, но когда мы были уже так близко, он оставил меня в Эсгароте!

— Нет, — прервала его Тауриэль, не спуская глаз с повязки. — Твой дядя оставил тебя, потому что хотел спасти. Такой переход ты бы не выдержал, а в городе даже без моей помощи у тебя был шанс выжить, — судя по лицу Кили, с последним он явно не согласился, и Тауриэль приложила палец к его губам, призывая молчать. — Так что твой дядя мудрейший правитель. А вот Трандуил, — она удивилась тому, как это слово действительно хорошо описывало Владыку, — действительно двинутый.

В прикосновении к губам Кили ей почудился мягкий поцелуй. Глаза гнома задорно блестели, словно он не собирался на этом останавливаться, и Тауриэль, нахмурившись, убрала руку.

— Ты не ладишь с ним?

Не ладит? Нет, не так, но как сказать по-другому, Тауриэль не знала. В юности Трандуил представлялся ей идеалом короля эльфов, достойный правитель с достойным наследником. Присягая Трандуилу на верность, Тауриэль и помыслить не могла, что может крыться за этой личиной. Боялась она его, ненавидела или презирала? Наверное, всё вместе, щедро приправленное уважением. Как-никак, но под его руководством Лихолесье было защищено от вторжения извне. Кто ещё смог бы так долго удерживать в подчинении своевольных лесных эльфов?

— Он мой Владыка, — произнесла она как можно спокойнее, стараясь не замечать, какие глубокие тени залегли у Кили на лице. — Приказы Владыки не обсуждаются, какими бы дурными они ни были. Да, со мной не в первый раз такое. Раньше я уходила без разрешения, но это другое.

Трандуилу, наверное, давно уже донесли про её побег, и он не будет разбираться, одна ли Тауриэль ушла или с Леголасом, по следу гномов или орков. И если была надежда, что Трандуил не настолько чудовищен, чтобы тронуть сына, то попадись ему Кили, и этому храброму гному придёт бесславный конец.

— А этот Леголас? — не давая ей сориентироваться, напряжённо спросил Кили, и Тауриэль вдруг поняла, что он, утратив свой задор и игривость, смотрел серьёзно и даже сурово. Такой Кили ей нравился гораздо меньше.

— А это уже не твоё дело, — ответила Тауриэль, дёрнув плечом. — Наш разговор… пошёл в каком-то не в том направлении, Кили. Нужно решить, как встретить твоих друзей, ведь они вернутся голодными.

С Кили ей было так легко и просто, что ни о чём другом думать совсем не хотелось. Тауриэль едва ли не силой заставила себя отвести взгляд от гнома и мыслями выбраться за пределы пещеры. Что будет дальше, ей было вполне понятно. Дракон убит, и вскоре к Эребору потянутся те, кто надеется первым завладеть несметными сокровищами. Орки, люди… может быть, и эльфы. Надо было поскорей отправить Кили к остальным гномам.

— Я просто хотел узнать, — сказал Кили после долгого молчания, — правду ли говорят, что эльфы любят один раз в жизни.

Не ожидавшая такого вопроса Тауриэль вскинула голову. Кили больше не казался вздорным и беззаботным юнцом, прежде она его настолько серьёзным не видела.

— Я… Я ведь спросил тебя тогда, а ты так мне и не ответила. Можешь не отвечать, дай только знак, что ты не свободна.

Искренность Кили обезоруживала, Тауриэль совсем не ожидала, что он решится задать вопрос в лоб. Что ему ответить? Что лесные эльфы слишком отличаются от других своих сородичей, и это правило к ним неприменимо? Что Кили лучше забыть о ней и искать себе гномку? Да, последнее было бы правильно, но сердцем… сердцем Тауриэль желала, чтобы ладонь Кили, осторожно коснувшаяся её собственной, лежала на поясе или груди. Приняв её молчание за знак согласия, Кили подался вперёд, и теперь им ничего не мешало — ни разница в росте, ни в положении, ни некстати мелькнувшие воспоминания о Трандуиле.

Поцелуй оказался совсем не тем, к чему она привыкла. Единственным знакомым ощущением, за какое Тауриэль могла ухватиться, стали пальцы Кили, пальцы лучника, крепкие и мозолистые. Его щетина грубо, но необычно кололась, а вот губы, наоборот, были тёплыми и даже нежными. Боясь упасть под его напором, Тауриэль положила Кили руку на плечо, другую запустила в волосы. Спутанные и мокрые, они совсем не походили на прекрасные локоны эльфа, напоминая, что всё это неправильно и не должно происходить. Трандуил не отпустит. Леголас не поймёт. Но Кили…

— Это же ответ, да? — прошептал Кили, с надеждой засматривая ей в глаза. Если Тауриэль невольно и сравнивала его с Трандуилом, то теперь все сравнения растаяли как весенний снег. Этот искренний гном, определённо, самое лучшее, что с ней случалось в жизни.

Но попросить его не делать поспешных выводов Тауриэль не успела: Кили вновь поцеловал её, не собственнически, а так сладко, что её женское естество откликнулось с прежде невиданной силой. Прежде, чем она сообразила, что делала, Тауриэль сама положила его руку себе на грудь, чтобы Кили почувствовал биение сердца, и тихо вздохнула, когда он сжал пальцы. Это не было больно или противно, просто следовало заставить Кили отстраниться, а Тауриэль не могла. Её сил хватило, лишь чтобы сказать:

— Не позволяй себе лишнего, гном.

— Это ты себе не позволяй, — тут же парировал Кили, и Тауриэль действительно не позволила. Не позволила глупым предрассудкам, воспоминаниям и страхам взять верх.

Эльф никогда не знает, когда его настигнет любовь. Детям воздуха и света только один раз дано любить, всем дано, кроме неё. До сегодняшнего дня Тауриэль думала, что про неё валар и вовсе забыли. Безответность и безысходность из-за одного эльфа долгие годы отравляли её, долгие годы она цеплялась за холодность другого, как за последнюю надежду… Только с Кили Тауриэль впервые захотелось петь о любви.

У Кили явно было меньше опыта, чем он пытался показать. Позволив ему уложить себя на мох, с улыбкой принимая жадные поцелуи, Тауриэль думала, что стала если не первой его женщиной, то второй. Первой эльфийкой — уж точно. Помогая ему, Тауриэль сама сняла камзол и тунику, постоянно соприкасаясь с Кили пальцами, и от этого её пробивала, с каждым разом всё сильней, сладостная дрожь. Кили же трясло от нетерпения, а Тауриэль, уже специально дразня, гладила его широкие плечи и грудь, удивляясь, насколько приятно это ощущение жестковатых, вьющихся волос. Он точно не эльф. Он лучше.

Увидев её обнажённой, Кили на какой-то миг замер, как мальчишка, впервые оказавшийся с девицей в постели. Другая бы посмеялась над ним, но Тауриэль, вовсе не считавшая себя поразительно красивой для эльфийки, любовалась тем, как сияли глаза её Кили, как он силился назвать её самой прекрасной и чудесной во всём Средиземье, и не мог подобрать слов. Даже смутный страх, что Кили навалится на неё сверху, как Трандуил однажды, не давая ни вырваться, ни свободно вздохнуть, скрылся за полными нежности поцелуями. Крепкие объятия совсем не походили на кандалы, которых Тауриэль так боялась, а всё же, пока Кили устраивался, чтобы меньше опираться на больную ногу, её охватили тревожное смущение и дрожь.

— Не бойся, — шепнул Кили, но он больше пытался успокоить себя. — В этом нет ничего неправильного. Я люблю тебя.

Тауриэль ответила ему поцелуем, привлекая к себе, и в первое мгновение задохнулась от боли. Уткнувшийся в плечо Кили сдавленно застонал, шепча, что не хотел так, но Тауриэль понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к вторжению. Эру же специально создал гномов и эльфов такими разными, и соединиться вместе, вопреки его воле, обязательно будет трудно и больно, только… Вздохнув, Тауриэль расслабилась, и стало легче. Осмелевший Кили приподнялся на руках, покрывая поцелуями шею и ключицы, и двигал бёдрами мягко и нежно, чего обычно не ждёшь от гнома. В его объятиях Тауриэль млела и таяла, как лёд под солнечными лучами, и дышала мелко-мелко, боясь заглушить стоны Кили и пропустить, не запомнить хотя бы один. Другого такого раза не будет, и Тауриэль, не выдержав этого чувственного удовольствия, задрожав, невольно прильнула к Кили всем телом, слыша вместо его стона собственное имя.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Кили ей на ухо, наконец, уняв любовную дрожь.

Уставший и вымотанный Кили лежал на ней, но тяжесть его тёплого и сильного тела вовсе не казалась Тауриэль противной. Объятия дарили защиту и надежду, и Тауриэль, разомлев, нежилась, позабыв об осторожности, о том, что их в любой момент могли застукать гномы. Напротив, одна мысль, что Кили сейчас передвинется и ляжет рядом, привела её в ужас. Без его внимательного и чуть бесшабашного взгляда, без его ещё прерывистого дыхания Тауриэль, наверное, просто разлетится на мелкие осколки и никогда не станет прежней… Но, увы, Элберет слишком мало времени отмерила им друг на друга, и Тауриэль резко села, когда услышав свой же собственный голос: «Нельзя больше».

— Что ты? — Кили удивлённо заморгал, не понимая, и потянулся уложить её обратно в кольцо своих рук. Тауриэль прикрыла глаза, мысленно прося прощения, но дёрнула плечом, вырываясь.

— Зачем ты так говоришь? Ты ведь знаешь меня всего два дня.

— А мне кажется, что всю жизнь, — заметил он, садясь.

Любовный дурман ещё не спал, тело вновь и вновь переживало ласки Кили, и поначалу показалось кощунством смывать их. Тяжело вздохнув, Тауриэль всё же окунулась в студёные воды озера и выскочила на берег с проворством молоденькой девчонки. В любой момент могли вернуться Фили и другие гномы и застать их в таком неприглядном виде. Надо было как-то объясниться с Кили, его это совсем не волновало; потому-то Тауриэль, вернувшись, с облегчением увидела, что он уже натягивал рубаху.

— Я помогу, — утянув её тунику, Кили коварно улыбнулся, и Тауриэль ничего не осталось, как принять его помощь.

От первого же прикосновения Кили её пробило сладкой дрожью, и снова тело заалкало, загорелось огнём, напоминая о свершившемся. Один лишь взгляд Кили дарил Тауриэль успокоение и усладу, и, надевая тунику, камзол, она непрерывно чувствовала, как жадно он наблюдает, словно только что произошедшего было мало. Закончив, Тауриэль уже собиралась встать и вернуться на свой своеобразный пост при входе в пещеру, но Кили, нахмурившись, неожиданно властно положил руку ей на плечо.

— Будет хуже, если я останусь, — сил Тауриэль едва хватило на это предупреждение. Она всем сердцем желала вновь оказаться в объятиях Кили и обязана была предостеречь его, чтобы он не сделал хуже себе. Другие гномы не поймут их чувств, и будь её воля, Тауриэль бы всё держала в секрете.

Прижавшись к груди Кили, она тихо вздохнула. Как размеренно и спокойно билось его сердце! Как будто он не просто был уверен, а точно знал, что самое страшное позади, и им никто никогда не помешает.

— Вовсе нет. Я поговорю с дядей, — сказал Кили, — не хочу, чтобы ты возвращалась в Лихолесье.

Об этом Тауриэль совсем не хотела думать, хотя бы не сейчас, но серьёзность в голосе Кили заставила её пожалеть этого гнома. Он, верно, ещё не понимал, что политические решения в большинстве случаев перевешивают волю сердца.

— Не тешь себя напрасной надеждой. Ты даже своего брата уговорить не смог.

— Я и не пытался, — он хмыкнул. — Я очень хотел остаться с тобой, но если бы я просто согласился с решением Фили, он наверняка бы что-то заподозрил. Говорю же, Торин не будет против, особенно когда узнает, что это ты меня вылечила.

Тауриэль могла бы ещё поспорить, но сейчас ей слишком хотелось поверить Кили. Ведь рано или поздно настанет тот миг, когда ее с гномом пути разойдутся, и нужно будет возвращаться. Куда? В Лихолесье? Да после всего, что случилось сегодня, Эрин Ласгален казался тюрьмой. Стоит только переступить его границы, и никто за пределами Лихолесья больше не услышит о Тауриэль, Лесной убийце. Она так старательно обрывала все ниточки, что вели к уже опостылевшему дому, а всё равно не могла успокоиться из-за непонятной, не отпускавшей тоски. Что-то случится.

Тауриэль в отчаянии кусала губы. Их окружали: все чаще ветер доносил вонь орков и выкрики на чёрном наречии, которые заставляли её вздрагивать от ненависти. Выхода не было, и Тауриэль, как ей ни хотелось, пришлось признать: если они разделятся, у гномов будет больше шансов пробраться к сородичам, осаждённым в Одинокой горе. Может, она сможет отвлечь орков, а остальные проскользнут незамеченными…

Но стоило только заикнуться об этом, как Кили резко заявил:

— Я не позволю! Это безумие, нас убьют поодиночке.

— Она верно рассуждает, — перебил его Фили. — По отдельности у нас больше шансов.

— Я отвлеку орков, и вы доберётесь до своих, — произнесла Тауриэль, ободрённая его поддержкой, и замолчала, поймав взгляд Кили.

В глубине души она знала, что расставание случится очень скоро. Настигшее её чувство к Кили было слишком правильным и прекрасным; это эльфийки из Лориена или Имладриса могли позволить себе прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь со своими возлюбленными, но не лихолесские девы. Надежда, что слова Кили сбудутся, ещё поддерживала Тауриэль, только надолго ли? Торин Дубощит слыл непримиримым врагом эльфов Лихолесья, и Тауриэль не сомневалась ни минуты, что про неё он и слышать не захочет. Единственное, что заставляло её действовать, а не предаваться отчаянию, так это мысль, что если сейчас не отступить, то погибнут все и даже её славный маленький Кили.

Он был как никогда серьёзен, ни дать ни взять — молодой король, принимающий невероятно важное решение. Сердцем Тауриэль чувствовала, что Кили согласится, это был единственно верный выход для них всех. Выражение его лица стало совсем каменным, черты заострились, но в его глазах сквозь пелену муки и отчаяния Тауриэль увидела понимание. Помедлив, Кили всё-таки порывисто кивнул, видимо, боясь передумать в последний момент.

— Возьми мой лук, — Тауриэль буквально силком впихнула Кили в руки оружие и повесила колчан ему на плечо. Снаряжение оказалась немного великовато для гнома, но теперь хотя бы один из четверых был нормально вооружён, и Тауриэль немного успокоилась. Если она сможет спасти их, это будет самый достойный поступок в её жизни… А уж о себе Тауриэль как-нибудь позаботится. — А ты кинжалы, тебе они больше пригодятся.

Фили не возражал, принимая у неё клинки, он даже взглянул на Тауриэль как-то по-особенному, с невольным уважением. Однако Кили её поступок пришёлся не по душе: несколько мгновений он просто стоял и смотрел на кинжалы в руке брата, когда вдруг, отобрав один, заявил:

— Так не пойдёт. Ты хоть и эльф, а безоружной далеко не уйдёшь.

Отчасти он был прав, но Тауриэль не хотела споров. Они и так уже потеряли время, орки всё приближались — от их топота сотрясалась земля — и гномам нужно было немедленно уходить, чтобы не оказаться в плену.

— Кили, — нетерпеливо позвал его брат, но Кили даже не взглянул на него, и Тауриэль заволновалась. Глупый гном и не думал скрывать своего особенного отношения к ней, а это же не всем по душе: Фили резко посуровел, двое других гномов тоже посерьёзнели, только сказать ничего не успели. На своём языке велев им идти, Фили повернулся к брату: — Я подожду тебя за скалами. Только не глупи!

— Да, хорошо, — рассеянно ответил Кили, не спуская с Тауриэль нездорово блестевших глаз. — Тауриэль, я…

— Не спорь, я справлюсь и без кинжалов, — поспешно перебила его Тауриэль, чтобы гном не успел вставить ни слова. Кили попробует убедить её пойти с ними или же решится оставить брата, ни того, ни другого Тауриэль не могла допустить. — По крайней мере, я умею оставаться незаметной.

— Не думаю, что в пустоши это поможет, — мрачно парировал Кили и замолчал, тяжело переминаясь на месте. — Пообещай, что будешь осторожна, — даже не попросил, приказал он, наконец.

— Это мне надо говорить такие слова. Береги себя, Кили.

— Я серьёзно!

— Я тоже, — не удержавшись, Тауриэль наклонилась и чмокнула его в лоб. Недовольно фыркнувший Кили, забравшись на камень, поцеловал её в губы, и хотя их положение было хуже некуда, Тауриэль не могла не улыбнуться тому, как быстро решилась проблема их разницы в росте. — Не волнуйся обо мне, я же всё-таки не простая эльфийка, кое-что умею. Иди, догоняй своих, я, — она задержала дыхание, собираясь с силами для этой лжи, — я отыщу вас позже.

Кивая, Кили только начал пятиться и тут остановился, заморгав в недоумении:

— Как? Ты же не знаешь дороги к Одинокой горе.

Для себя Тауриэль поняла, что это всё. Если не уйти сейчас, Кили уже никогда не вернётся к своим: просто не захочет, и Тауриэль тоже не сможет отпустить его. Расставание было неизбежно, если она хотела сохранить Кили не только жизнь, но и честь, и Тауриэль через силу в последний раз наградила улыбкой любимого гнома.

— Знаю. Я молчала, потому что хотела побыть с тобой подальше.

Развернувшись, она бросилась бежать вниз по тропе, скрылась за скалами от взгляда Кили. Скорее, скорее, иначе он пойдёт следом! Позабыв об осторожности, Кили кричал её имя; полный отчаяния голос гнома звенел, отдаваясь от камней, и только придавал Тауриэль прыти, заставая протискиваться в самые узкие щели и проходить по самому краю обрывов. Это должно остановить Кили, если только он не настолько обезумел от постигшего их чувства, что плевал бы на опасность, но крика ужаса, означавшего непоправимое, Тауриэль так и не услышала. Зов Кили вскоре стих, и она, остановившись, переведя дух, позволила себе понадеяться, что Кили прислушался к доводам разума, а не к воле сердца.

Больно. Если им и посчастливится встретиться вновь, это может случиться очень нескоро. Тауриэль не тешила себя напрасной надеждой, решив хранить в душе все тревоги, метания и мечты. Для Кили будет лучше, если история с эльфийкой забудется

Услышав шорох за спиной, Тауриэль резко развернулась, чтобы перерезать орку глотку, и лишь чудом сумела задержать свою руку в последний момент. Наконечник стрелы, целившей ей в горло, поблёскивал в лунном свете — так сильно дрожал лук в руках Леголаса.

— Ты взволнован, мэлон, — произнесла она, уже успокоившись. — Опусти оружие, я не орк и не гном.

Тот ничего не ответил, но его руки затряслись даже ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Напряжённая тишина оказалась недолгой: Леголас непривычно резким для него движением убрал оружие и сдержанно спросил:

— Где ты была всё это время?

Тауриэль знала принца слишком хорошо и сразу поняла, что Леголас не злился. Он был в ярости. Плотно сжатые губы казались крепкой белой нитью, странно, как ещё его зубы не разлетелись на осколками, так сильно Леголас их стискивал. Если бы взгляд убивал, Тауриэль бы сейчас пала замертво, беспощадно пронзённая множеством стрел.

— Почему не пошла за мной? — вновь отрывисто сказал Леголас, и тут вся его выдержка пошла прахом. С силой швырнув лук на камни, он яростно воскликнул: — Да отвечай же!

Взглядом Леголас буквально пожирал её, словно ища ответы на свои вопросы, и Тауриэль позволила себе улыбнуться краешками губ. Его голубые глаза метались по её лицу и груди, словно ища следы, какие могли бы дать хоть какую-то подсказку, ответ на его вопросы. Прикосновения Кили остались на её теле как невидимые глазу печати и вновь пылали огнём, стоило о них вспомнить. О них Тауриэль никогда никому не расскажет, но один яркий след Кили всё же оставил — на шее, почти возле ключиц, не видный из-за ворота туники. Что Леголас сделает, если показать ему этот знак принадлежности другому?

Но нет, это уже слишком жестоко. Принц никогда не был её врагом, и потому Тауриэль лишь опустила голову и повторила уже однажды произнесённые слова:

— У меня нет для тебя ответа, мэлон.

— Нет ответа? — Леголас с таким ожесточением выхватил у неё кинжал, что едва не вывернул Тауриэль кисть. — Нет ответа?! — от удара о камень всего в паре дюймов от её головы клинок разлетелся на части. — Я приказал тебе, а ты осталась, есть же какая-то причина!

Не выдержав, Тауриэль отвела взгляд, и окончательно рассвирепевший Леголас схватил её за подбородок, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза. От его жеста Тауриэль пробила дрожь, а следом, почти сразу же, накатила ярость. Неважно, что это был Леголас, он посягнул на её свободу… Хватит и одного Трандуила! Не совсем соображая, что она делает, Тауриэль впилась ногтями в его ладонь, заставляя разжать пальцы.

Боль как будто отрезвила Леголаса. Приоткрыв рот, он отпустил Тауриэль, уставившись на неё неверящими, чуть вытаращенными глазами, и отступил.

— Что эти гномы сделали с тобой? — сглотнув, спросил он. — Взяли в плен? Пытали? — ничего не услышав, Леголас сделал ещё шаг назад, отвернулся, и, не находя себе места, заметался по камням.

Тауриэль до него не было дела. От грубого жеста по её груди расползался мерзкий холод с привкусом горького отчаяния, как и каждый раз, когда утром она поднималась с королевского ложа. Прежде сильный и самостоятельный эльф, Леголас и вправду оказался точной копией отца — до того точной, что в момент того неожиданного приступа Тауриэль видела перед собой не Леголаса, а Трандуила. Так же властно Владыка удерживал её, когда желал любви вопреки её воле, так же жестоко и безжалостно приканчивал тех врагов, которым не посчастливилось попасть в его руки. Вот каким было истинное лицо лихолесского принца.

— Мои извинения, — наконец, справившись с собой, заговорил Леголас, глядя на свои сапоги. — Я не вправе был поддаваться своим чувствам, но и ты меня пойми, Тауриэль! Трандуил объявил тебя предательницей, наказание будет суровым, может, даже и…

То, что он силился, но не мог сказать, было и так понятно. Смертная казнь. Владыка и без того скор на расправу, а с ней он и подавно не станет разбираться. Тауриэль могла утешиться лишь той мыслью, что сделала всё возможное для спасения Кили, и её маленький гном вот-вот окажется вместе со своими сородичами в неприступных недрах Одинокой горы. Если Кили выживет и доведёт своё правое дело до конца, значит, Тауриэль не зря положит свою голову на плаху… Но даже под угрозой смерти тайну Кили она не выдаст.

Одинокая гора… Её очертания терялись в ночи, а Тауриэль хотелось хоть бы на миг проникнуть взглядом сквозь каменную толщу и увидеть Кили. Суровый дядя Торин, должно быть, очень счастлив увидеть его живым, но вот Кили говорит, кому теперь обязан жизнью, и лицо некоронованного Короля-под-Горой темнеет от злости. Представив себе это, Тауриэль обречённо вздохнула и только тут поняла, что замолчавший Леголас всё это время, не отрываясь, смотрел на неё.

Наконец, он подошёл настолько решительно, что Тауриэль отступила, но вместо приказа неожиданно прозвучала просьба.

—Доверься мне, Тауриэль. Я могу спасти тебя!

— Мне не нужна помощь.

— Нужна, ты это знаешь, — продолжил настаивать тот. — Отец был в ярости, когда гномы сбежали, он расправится с тобой в назидание остальным.

А, может, так всем будет лучше. По крайней мере, её мучения прекратятся раз и навсегда.

— Прошу, — Леголас сделал последний шаг, и теперь Тауриэль ощущала его тёплое дыхание, прерывистое, резко. Всё равно принц волновался, и Тауриэль вдруг почувствовала себя так, будто перед ней, взрослой эльфийкой, стоял и робел впервые влюбившийся мальчишка-эльф, которому предстояло отказать. — Я спасу тебя, обещаю, — он ещё придвинулся, чтобы между ними не осталось свободного места, и Тауриэль часто-часто задышала, успокаивая себя. Ей вновь вспомнилось, как поступал Трандуил, и после Кили, державшегося совершенно иначе, любое прикосновение наводило дурноту. — Просто поклянись мне.

От его шёпота бежали мурашки. Тауриэль качнула головой, не понимая. Чего от неё хотел этот проклятый сын проклятого Трандуила?

— Поклянись любить меня, — прошептал Леголас на ухо Тауриэль, и ласка обожгла пониманием. Запаниковавшей Тауриэль едва хватило сил вновь оттолкнуть принца, но он вовсе не собирался сдаваться. — Поклянись! Хочешь, я сейчас принесу тебе клятву?

— Не нужно, — прошептала она, чувствуя, как нарастает страх.

Как же можно было позабыть о предупреждении Трандуила? Стала дорога его сыну! От нахлынувшего отвращения Тауриэль вновь отступила, вжимаясь спиной в скалу, но убежать от правды, как ни старайся, теперь не получится. Преградивший ей путь Леголас не отстанет, а Тауриэль не смела даже поднять на него глаза.

Конечно же, он всё понял. Если Тауриэль не взяли в плен, не увели силой, она пошла сама за тем гномом, с которым говорила в тюрьме, которого едва знала, но бросилась спасать от неминуемой гибели. Леголас старше неё, проницательней, конечно, он понял, а всё равно готов был принять её… Страх ушёл, и Тауриэль не ощущала ничего, кроме замешательства. Образ Леголаса в её голове так часто и сильно менялся, что не понятно было, чему верить. Совсем недавно он сердито наступал, теперь отчаянно упрашивал какую-то эльфийку из неизвестного рода, которая предала своего Владыку и своё королевство ради гнома. Снисходительная жалость к Леголасу не отпускала Тауриэль, ведь только одно чувство могло заставить его, забыв о гордости, принять её такой — то же чувство, что несколько часов назад бросило её в объятия к Кили.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Леголас настолько серьёзно, будто отдавал приказ перед очередным дежурством. Может, он просто не умел по-другому, но так или иначе, сердцем этого признания Тауриэль не почувствовала. Однажды Трандуил, забывшись, тоже прошептал, что любит её, но если и его гадкое собственничество было любовью, тогда Тауриэль не понимала ничего. — Давно уже люблю. Не отворачивайся от меня, Тауриэль!

За яростным вскриком последовал такой же яростный поцелуй, который едва не лишил Тауриэль сознания. Леголас оказался холодным и властным; желание обладать прорывалось сквозь его нарочитую нежность, и ни капли искренности не было в том, как он ласкал языком её нёбо, ладонями скользил по спине и бёдрам. Ошеломлённая Тауриэль поддалась лишь в первое мгновение, а потом Леголас с коротким стоном отшатнулся сам, а Тауриэль прижала к груди руку, звеневшую от пощёчины. На белой щеке принца заалел след от ладони, и её сердце в волнении и даже испуге забилось быстро-быстро. Она, простая эльфийка, осмелилась поднять руку на принца! Такого позора гордые лихолесские эльфы не прощают, и если до этого момента Леголас ещё пытался её спасти, то теперь, наверное, собственноручно отведёт на казнь. Принц, наверное, считал, что Тауриэль будет цепляться за любой шанс и бросится ему в ноги в ответ на такое великодушие, только ей ничего не нужно было, совсем ничего от сына Трандуила.

— Я… приношу свои извинения, — всё же произнесла она, не придумав ничего лучшего.

Леголас даже не смотрел на неё, приложив ладонь к щеке, и Тауриэль пыталась угадать, что он сделает теперь. Наверное, всё, это её конец. С предательницей же можно было расправиться и на месте. Поначалу мысль об этом принесла облегчение, но сразу же наполнила душу невыносимой тоской из-за Кили. Он никогда не узнает, что произошло с его эльфийкой. Для него Тауриэль навсегда останется живой.

— Да что такое с тобой? — страшным голосом спросил Леголас, всматриваясь в неё. — Если бы я знал, что тот гном так повлияет на тебя…

— На меня никто не влиял! — даже оказавшись почти что на краю гибели, поклёпа на Кили Тауриэль не могла стерпеть. — Просто моё сердце не лежит к тебе, мэлон, — тише и печальней добавила она.

— Даже если от этого зависит твоя жизнь?

— Эльфийская честь не продаётся, — высокомерно вскинувшись, ответила она. — Ни за кусок хлеба, ни за жизнь.

Больше сказать оказалось нечего. Ещё до этой встречи Тауриэль всё решила для себя, и не было причины, по которой бы она согласилась на предложение принца. Ни страх гибели, ни ещё какие-либо угрозы, ни даже жалость к Леголасу, чьё сердце могло не выдержать отказа — эльфы ведь не настолько крепки, как люди.

— Это не ты, — в конце концов, заключил Леголас, качая головой, и выражение искренней печали, скорби омрачило его лицо. — Не твои слова. Прежняя ты уже исполосовала бы меня кинжалом за посягательство на твою свободу.

— Слава Эру, что мы выяснили это, — она позволила себе улыбку облегчения. — Тогда, может быть, прекратим этот пустой разговор? Ты же сам понимаешь, мэлон, что в нём нет смысла.

Поджав губы, Леголас отвернулся и будто окаменел. Тауриэль слишком хорошо понимала, что с ним происходило сейчас: то же, что и с ней, когда Трандуил сначала рассказал о чувствах Леголаса, а потом отобрал надежду на спасение.

— Идём, — смирившись, тяжело произнёс он.

Пока они пробирались к берегу озера, Тауриэль одолевали горечь и сожаление. Преступницу полагалось всегда держать в поле зрения, но Леголас позволил ей привычно идти сзади, и Тауриэль постоянно упиралась взглядом в его гордо выпрямленную спину. Теперь, когда Кили не было рядом и неведомые чары гнома спали, она вновь оказалась перед тем прошлым, от которого убегала все эти дни. После встречи с Леголасом всё обрушилось на Тауриэль подобно горному обвалу: его несчастное, совсем не к месту, признание, тень Трандуила, накрывшая их обоих, предчувствие скорого горя — Тауриэль не сомневалась, что виной стала была она сама. Будто поменявшись местами с Владыкой, она играла с чувствами и жизнью другого эльфа — и не знала, что делать. Единственно верным решением было сознаться, что Леголаса она никогда не полюбит, что после искренности и нежности Кили признание другого не вызывало ничего, кроме снисходительного умиления. Наверное, если Трандуил попытается поцеловать её, Тауриэль умрёт от отвращения.

Предгорье неожиданно закончились. Ветром разметало тучи, застилавшие ночное небо, и в лунном свете неожиданно заблестело озеро. Увидев расстилавшийся впереди лагерь, Тауриэль замерла на краю уступа, даже не заметив, как опасно посыпались камни у неё под ногами.

— Тауриэль? — продолжавший спускаться Леголас не сразу заметил её отсутствие и, позабыв обо всём, бросился обратно. — Ты больна? Ранена?!

Лишившись дара речи, Тауриэль отрицательно замотала головой. Стоявший чуть ниже по тропе принц смотрел не то, что взволнованно, даже испуганно, готовый в любой момент прийти на помощь. Надо было показать ему, что всё в порядке, но едва Тауриэль попробовала независимо улыбнуться, как силы окончательно оставили её, и, попятившись, она врезалась спиной в скалу.

— Тауриэль? — вновь позвал её Леголас, а Тауриэль и шага не могла сделать.

Войско Лихолесья стояло на берегу озера, сияя лунными бликами от сложенного грудами оружия и металлических наконечников стягов. Часовые и воины сновали туда-сюда, как муравьи, но Тауриэль пришло на ум совершенно другое сравнение. Шёлковое сияние шатров походило на предостерегающий блеск паутины, плотной и липкой. Ступишь туда и уже не выберешься. Тауриэль вдруг почувствовала непонятную тоску, такую, что не было сил ни вздохнуть, ни заплакать от безысходности. Ей нельзя возвращаться туда, под вынесенные своды Лихолесского дворца, но и не возвращаться тоже нельзя.

— Зачем ты привел ко мне эту преступницу? — услышав их приближение, Трандуил, склонившийся над картой, даже не обернулся. Леголас спокойно подошёл к походному столику, склонив голову перед отцом в знак приветствия, Тауриэль же остановилась, не дойдя до Владыки нескольких шагов.

В шатре было душно. Лёгкая ткань пропускала воздух — привыкшие к свободе лесов эльфы не могли находиться в замкнутом пространстве — но Тауриэль теперь казалось, что вместо нескольких свечей здесь стояли огромные печи.

— Тауриэль не преступница, — сдержанно ответил Леголас, ободряюще посмотрев на неё, но Тауриэль не пошевелилась. Отрешённо она понимала, что сейчас решалась её судьба… Ну и всё. Принц вновь благородно попытался её спасти, неужели он до сих пор на что-то надеялся? — Она была в отряде гномов, чтобы выяснить, куда и зачем они направляются.

— Мне и так это известно, — холодно заметил Трандуил.

Наконец, отвлёкшись от карты, он выпрямился во весь свой угрожающий рост. Походное одеяние Владыки делало его шире в плечах, и хотя традиционную корону сменил тонкий венец, это не мешало Трандуилу казаться чудовищно огромным по сравнению с тем же Леголасом. Ещё по пути к королевскому шатру Тауриэль думала, что в приступе страха потеряет голос или, ослабев, не сможет стоять, но ничего этого не было. Наоборот, голова прояснилась, и Тауриэль никогда ещё не чувствовала себя такой спокойной и уверенной возле Трандуила.

— Они хотели украсть Аркенстон из-под носа дракона, — как бы между прочим продолжил тот, — но вот незадача: дракон убит, со всех сторон к Одинокой горе стекаются войска, готовые поживиться золотом, а гномы засели в Эреборе и не собираются выходить оттуда, неважно, с Аркенстоном или без. Мы же оказались сразу меж трёх огней: нам угрожают орки, люди и эта жалкая кучка шутов, — лицо Владыки исказила брезгливая гримаса, — из Подгорного царства. В таких условиях исчезновение капитана моей личной стражи я не могу считать ничем иным, кроме как предательством.

Повернувшись, Трандуил всё же удостоил её взглядом, но Тауриэль с честью выдержала это испытание. Владыка хотел запугать её и на корню задавить всё желание сопротивляться, всем своим видом показывал, насколько серьёзным считал её проступок. Сбеги из лагеря другой эльф — пусть даже его собственный сын — Трандуил не был бы и в половину так зол. Он, наверное, думал, что за маской хладнокровного правителя нельзя заметить кипевшую в нём злость; но если так оно и было, то только лишь для Леголаса. Тауриэль же знала Трандуила даже лучше, чем он сам, и многое могла прочесть его глазах, полных настоящего бешенства.

Будь они сейчас одни, Трандуил не стал бы сдерживаться: ударил бы или попытался овладеть силой или и вовсе убил. Только теперь он уже не был той силой, которую стоило бы бояться.

— В таком случае Владыка, верно, знает, что к Одинокой горе подошёл ещё один отряд гномов, — заметила она с улыбкой притворного смирения.

И ведь ни капли лжи не было в этих словах. Кили и его друзья действительно представляли собой пусть маленький, но очень опасный для спокойствия Владыки отряд. А уж сколько там гномов и как хорошо они вооружены, совсем необязательно говорить в первую очередь. Неожиданно для себя самой Тауриэль мстительно улыбнулась: судя по тому, как резко повернулся к ней Трандуил, только отошедший в сторону, как вскинулся Леголас, эта новость застала их врасплох.

— Ты лжёшь, — презрительно отчеканил Трандуил, и Тауриэль ужаснулась тому, с каким негодованием посмотрел на него Леголас, — Эребор окружён, туда даже муха не пролетит.

— Владыка ошибся, — её нарочитое спокойствие в такой ситуации только больше взволновало Трандуила. — Кольцо осады ещё не сомкнулось. Я лично видела, как они пробирались к потайному входу.

— К потайному входу... — забывшись, повторил за ней Трандуил и тут же одумался: — Тогда почему ты не помешала им?

— Потому что я шла с ними.

В наступившей тишине послышался тяжёлый вздох Леголаса. Он не понимал, зачем Тауриэль это делала, и всё бы отдал, лишь бы заставить её замолчать, но Тауриэль, встретившись с ним взглядом, только мысленно велела принцу не вмешиваться. Леголас отцу не ровня, и если Трандуил захочет, он раздавит сына одним словом, одним движением руки. Никто не должен был пострадать из-за Тауриэль, а Трандуил с победоносным видом уже готовился уничтожить их обоих, но Тауриэль опередила его:

— Леголас сказал правду, я пошла за гномами сама, — услышав такое, Трандуил посмотрел на неё с ещё большей ненавистью, — и смогла узнать, что они намерены довести своё дело до конца, какие бы силы им ни противостояли. Поэтому Владыке Лихолесья следует более тщательно проработать план битвы, если он хочет победить, — с улыбкой закончила она, скосив глаза на оставшуюся на столе карту.

В возникшем тягостном молчании Трандуил заложил руки за спину и начал прохаживаться вокруг. Уже на третьем его круге Тауриэль перевела взгляд на Леголаса, про которого совсем позабыла сначала: тот не замечал ничего и никого, кроме своего отца, и наблюдал за ним так пристально, как охотящаяся кошка за птицей. Неужели Леголас действительно хотел бросить вызов Владыке ради неё? Тауриэль напрасно пыталась привлечь к себе внимание принца, она готова была даже умолять Леголаса молчать. Что же они с Кили как сговорились? Зачем так отчаянно пытались разрушить свои жизни ради неё, Тауриэль совсем этого не заслуживала.

— Об этом я позабочусь, — наконец, отмерев, сказал Трандуил, и хорошо знакомая Тауриэль коварная улыбка вернулась на его губы. Видимо, нескольких мгновений тишины хватило Владыке обдумать новые сведения и просчитать свои решения на несколько ходов вперёд, так что Трандуил вновь был уверенным в себе хозяином положения. — Хотя не уверен, что твоим словам можно доверять.

Но не успела Тауриэль и рта раскрыть, как Леголас выступил вперёд и спросил редким для него угрожающим тоном:

— По какой причине ты не доверяешь моей невесте, отец?

Когда Тауриэль вновь обрела способность дышать и мыслить, она вздрогнула и едва не прижала ладонь ко рту, смертельно испугавшись. О, Элберет, как же можно? О чём только Леголас думал? Это не вызов, а прямое противостояние! С этим поступком принца про неё тут же забыли: резко развернувшись, Трандуил уставился на сына ненавидящим, прожигающим взглядом. Казалось, что он вот-вот сорвётся с места и прикончит Леголаса одним молниеносным ударом. Напряжение между ними едва ли не искрило, и Тауриэль шептала про себя, чтобы Леголас отступил, солгал, что оговорился, но нет, что бы принц ни сделал, уже поздно. Трандуилу не нужна правда.

— Ты… — выдохнул Владыка сквозь сжатые зубы и, наконец, смог совладать с собой. Злость и растерянность первых мгновений после такого признания вновь спрятались под маской холодного безразличия, но ярость всё же осталась в его широко раскрытых глазах. — Ты предложил ей союз, Леголас?

— Именно так.

— А она согласилась? — невозмутимо продолжил тот, делая вид, будто Тауриэль вовсе не было рядом.

— Ещё нет, — ответил Леголас тем же тоном, и тут Трандуил неожиданно смягчился и улыбнулся странно сочувственно:

— Может быть, это и к лучшему, но я не сомневаюсь, ты своего добьёшься, — от его притворного одобрения и Тауриэль, и Леголаса передёрнуло, но Трандуил, не удовлетворившись произведённым эффектом, добавил: — У Тауриэль большое сердце, в нём найдётся место и тебе, и мне, даже тому гному…

— При чём тут гном? — резко спросил Леголас.

Но если он не понимал, то Тауриэль уже всё стало ясно. Принц весь кипел от гнева, а Трандуил, держа чуть более насмешливое, чем обычно, выражение лица, забавлялся с ним. Сам Владыка ничего не скажет, а вынудит её признаться, отвернуть от себя Леголаса правдой, которая для самого Трандуила уже не была секретом.

— Пока я сам не знаю, — сказал Трандуил как можно безразличнее и даже пожал плечами, — может быть, Тауриэль нам скажет?

Леголас тут же перевёл на неё вопросительный взгляд. В позе принца, его лице и глазах сквозило столь беспросветное отчаяние, что от жалости к нему Тауриэль виновато опустила голову. Значит, Леголас и в самом деле ничего не подозревал? Всё это время Тауриэль думала, что он понял и смирился… Только сейчас замысел Трандуила предстал перед ней во всей своей ужасающей красе. Леголас любил её и не заслуживал узнать всей правды, а как раз этого Трандуил и добивался. Если же Тауриэль промолчит, то… она, пожалуй, излишне хорошо представляла себе, в каком виде Трандуил мог эту правду преподнести.

— Если Владыка хочет узнать, действительно ли один из гномов заинтересовал меня, то это так, — сделав вдох, размеренно произнесла она и даже не взглянула не Леголаса, когда он, тяжело дыша, отвернулся. Если до этого момента Тауриэль ещё не знала, как вести себя дальше, то теперь это было окончательно решено. Трандуил может убивать её, издеваться, истязать, но ни слова признания, которое повредило бы Кили или Леголасу, он не услышит. — Его зовут Кили, он один из наследников династии Дурина. Если Торин Дубощит сможет возродить былую славу Эребора, этот Кили станет одним из очень влиятельных гномов. Поэтому я решила, что не будет лишним заручиться его поддержкой. Учитывая, какая сложная предстоит битва, важность нашего союза сложно переоценить, ведь в случае победы нам будет открыть прямой путь к трону Эребора и к его сокровищнице.

До последних слов Трандуил слушал с явным недоверием, готовый в любой момент рассмеяться. Тауриэль и сама бы никогда не поверила, расскажи ей это кто-то другой. Ложь во благо родилась в последний момент и трещала по швам, но это было единственное, что она могла сделать для принца.

Однако стоило упомянуть про возможность влиять на Короля и про несметные богатства, как отношение Трандуила резко сменилось на заинтересованное, и Леголас как будто бы выдохнул спокойнее.

— Не могу сказать, что я преуспела в этом, однако зерно уже посеяно. Приведя Кили к власти, мы сможем полностью подчинить себе Эребор.

Говоря это, Тауриэль проклинала себя. Желать Кили зла, пусть и во лжи, было омерзительно и противно, но лишь так она могла заслужить хотя бы малую толику доверия Леголаса. О Трандуиле речи вообще не шло, он сразу раскусил обман, и наслаждался тем, как она завиралась, пытаясь выбраться из западни. Но раз уж он не щадил Леголаса, должен быть кто-нибудь, кто сделает это за него. Бедный принц! Теперь, когда Тауриэль стали понятны его истинные чувства, ей хотелось сполна отплатить за всё – за дружбу, за доверие даже в такую пору, за то, что он её, предательницу, простил и не переставал любить. Только большего Тауриэль сделать не могла.

— Допустим, — медленно произнёс Трандуил, глядя мимо неё. Казалось, будто мысленно он уже восседал на троне Подгорного царства и распоряжался горой самоцветов в его кладовых. — Допустим, — повторил он уже чётче и неожиданно приказал: — Леголас, усиль караулы. Мы не можем допустить появления лазутчиков из Эребора, а они, я уверен, будут. Собери всех разведчиков, мне нужен полный отчёт о каждом склоне горы, всех входах и выходах из неё, ещё раз.

Однако тот и не подумал подчиняться, а только спросил:

— А Тауриэль?

— Мне есть что сказать ей… — проговорил Трандуил, жестом повторяя приказ удалиться, — раз ты говоришь, что Тауриэль не предательница, значит, как капитан моей стражи, она ещё подчиняется мне. Дальнейший наш разговор пройдёт наедине. Не волнуйся, сын мой, надолго твою будущую невесту я не задержу и её честь не опорочу.

Его последние слова Леголаса явно покоробили: смерив отца недоверчивым взглядом, в отвращении поджав губы, он долго взвешивал все за и против, но всё-таки вынужденное уважение к Трандуилу перевесило. Отдав короткий поклон, Леголас быстро прошёл мимо Владыки и немного задержался возле Тауриэль, чтобы шепнуть:

— Позови меня, я буду ждать.

Несмотря на его почти что мольбу, Тауриэль отвернулась. Кивнуть сейчас или позвать принца, как он и просил, означало бы не просто согласиться на его защиту, а согласиться стать его невестой. Такого Тауриэль не могла себе позволить. Чем ближе будет к ней Леголас, тем сильней пострадает потом, а Тауриэль уже поклялась, что защитит его, как и своего маленького Кили.

Леголас скрылся за пределами шатра, и когда через несколько мгновений до них донеслись его команды, Трандуил покачал головой:

— Леголас, Леголас... То ли ты настолько глуп, что не замечаешь очевидного, то ли настолько мудр, что готов простить предательство. Эльф и гном! — с этими словами Трандуил подошёл к Тауриэль и рванул воротничок её туники, так что застёжка, сломавшись, отлетела в сторону. Заметив на её шее красный след, он брезгливо скривился. — Самая отвратительная связь, какую только можно представить. Если бы это не касалось моего сына, возможно, я и не...

— Не нужно этого, — собравшись с духом, перебила его Тауриэль. Терять ей больше нечего, и в отчаянной попытке защитить несчастного принца она не придумала ничего лучшего, как принять весь удар на себя.

Лишь сейчас пришло понимание, что всё это с самого начала было хитро продуманной игрой, многоходовой комбинацией. Впервые заговорив о чувствах Леголаса, Трандуил не только дал понять, что никогда не отпустит её, но и забросил наживку, которую глупая Тауриэль немедленно проглотила. Неважно, что бы случилось потом, пошла бы Тауриэль за гномами или нет, Трандуил бы всё равно получил над ней новую власть благодаря Леголасу. За то, чтобы принц по-прежнему оставался в счастливом неведении, пришлось бы дорого и долго платить.

— Мне прекрасно известно, что чувства Леголаса для тебя лишь очередное орудие для достижения своей цели.

То, что Владыки сотворил с Леголасом, было как раз в его духе: оставить надежду, но вынудить терзаться сомнениями. Но если Тауриэль надеялась, что для собственного сына Трандуил сделал бы исключение, то поняла, что он готов был раздавить любого, кто посягнул бы на его собственность.

— Это уж не тебе судить, — резко ответил Трандуил, и выражение его лица стало совсем жёстким, хотя речи остались полными притворного родительского сочувствия. — К сожалению, Леголас сейчас в том возрасте, когда советы отца уже ничего не значат, а я искренне желаю ему добра. Я предупреждал его, что ничего хорошего из этой привязанности к тебе не выйдет, и не ошибся.

Замерев, Тауриэль обдумывала его слова. Выходит, ещё до их побега Трандуил пытался поговорить с сыном, но Леголас и не подумал его слушаться; вот почему сегодня он так ненавидяще смотрел на отца и так активно защищал её. Тауриэль вдруг стало жутко при мысли, что она стала причиной ссоры между Владыкой и принцем. Конечно, даже без неё это случилось бы, рано или поздно Трандуил сам бы разрушил свои отношения с Леголасом, однако он сделал всё так, чтобы вина легла на неё, на Тауриэль. Она и так в последние дни страшно разочаровалась во Владыке, но это стало последней каплей.

— Помоги мне подготовиться к битве, — велел он и добавил, только Тауриэль собралась возразить: — Это приказ. Раз ты говоришь, что к гномам прибыла подмога, медлить больше нельзя.

Помедлив немного, Тауриэль всё же шагнула к нем навстречу, и Трандуил собственноручно расстегнул застёжку на вороте своего плаща. Принимая из его рук тяжёлое парчовое одеяние, мыслями Тауриэль была далеко. Чтобы вывернуться из первой западни Владыки, она малодушно лгала, надеясь хоть так отомстить, а вместо этого подвергла Кили, его родных и друзей смертельной опасности. Раскусив обман, Владыка решил принять правила игры и нанести такой удар по гномам, как если бы к Эребору действительно подошёл многочисленный и хорошо вооружённый отряд! О, Элберет, что же она наделала? У Тауриэль тряслись руки, она пыталась понять, на самом ли деле Трандуил намеревался поступить так, как заявил, но прочесть что-либо по его позе или движениям было невозможно, а разыгрывать драму Владыка будет до конца.

— Интересно, — задумчиво произнёс он, бросив ей, как служанке, свой камзол и принимаясь за нижнюю рубаху. В подрагивающем пламени свечей на шёлковой ткани играли причудливые блики, но Тауриэль больше не испытывала желания любоваться прекрасными узорами. Принц Кили носил самую простецкую одежду и был в сто раз лучше этого гордого и надменного эльфа. — Интересно, что этот Кили пообещал тебе? Я не допускаю и мысли, чтобы гордая и свободная эльфийка согласилась быть с ним по доброй воле. Наверное, он тебя заставил.

Последние слова Трандуил произнёс почти мягко, со слабым укором. Будь Тауриэль ещё юной и наивной эльфийкой, то решила бы, что Владыка сменил гнев на милость и готов вновь принять её под своё крыло… Но сейчас словно валар даровали ей возможность, не отвлекаясь на внешнюю шелуху, смотреть в самую душу Трандуилу, и Тауриэль знала, что произойдёт, стоит ей поддаться. Сначала Трандуил завлечёт её обещанием всепрощения, затем убедит, что во всём виноват Кили… Когда пелена обмана спадёт, будет уже поздно. Боясь вновь запутаться в паутине лжи, Тауриэль только сильнее сминала пальцами камзол, а Трандуил уже сбросил рубаху, оставшись в одних штанах и высоких сапогах до колена.

Она совсем не удивилась, что стройное и ухоженное тело Владыки совсем перестало привлекать её.

— Вижу, что нет, — заключил Трандуил, повернувшись, но Тауриэль удалось избежать его взгляда. — Итак, ваша связь родилась по доброй воле. Наводит на странные мысли. Неужели какой-то страшный, грязный, волосатый гном может быть прекраснее эльфа?

Невольно, но Тауриэль взглянула на него. Как и любой из детей Эру, Трандуил был великолепно сложен, и века никогда не отнимут у него шёлковой гладкости кожи, её матового блеска, силы и упругости каждой линии. Только теперь Тауриэль осознавала, насколько холодной была эта совершенная красота и сколько внутреннего уродства скрывалось под ней. Её собственное тело никогда не казалось таким же прекрасным, но Тауриэль буквально чувствовала, как наполняла её та же дрянь и гадость, что и Владыку. Все они здесь одинаковы, отступники, что авари, что правящие синдар. Вот Кили… Его красота была настоящей, но стоило сообщить об этом Трандуилу, как тот рассмеялся в голос:

— Красота и гномы? Ты сама не слышишь, как это абсурдно звучит?! — презрительно взглянув на неё, Трандуил добавил: — Что же, если этому гному удалось ослепить твои глаза, я попробую воззвать к разуму, — Тауриэль промолчала, поднося ему кожаный подкольчужник, и Трандуил покорно и одновременно властно поднял руки, позволяя одеть себя. — Думаю, как бы ты ни была ослеплена, ты понимаешь всю обречённость своих надежд. Посмотрим, чем бы гном мог тебя завлечь? Пообещал поделиться сокровищами? Или забрать в Эребор? Раз я лишил тебя шанса стать принцессой, ты подобрала другого принца?

— Довольно! — сорвалось у Тауриэль прежде, чем она смогла остановиться. В конце концов, Трандуил своего добился и взбесил её, но если Владыка сам так низок, это не означало, что и другие эльфы подобны ему. — Кили не наследный принц, — пальцы Тауриэль дрожали, и она всё же дала выход злости: застёгивая, рванула подкольчужник на себя так, что мягкая кожа должна была больно врезаться Трандуилу в шею. А Владыка, это чудовище, только довольно улыбнулся. — Мне дела нет до того, станет ли он когда-нибудь королём.

— В самом деле? — притворно удивился Трандуил, и его улыбка стала совсем невыносимой. — А мне кажется, это первое, о чём ты должна позаботиться. Если этот Кили не станет Королём-под-Горой, плакали ваши надежды быть вместе. Думаю, ты знаешь, что предводитель этой жалкой шайки гномов, Торин Дубощит, ненавидит эльфов, а моих подданных — особенно. Я не могу придумать ни одной причины, по которой он принял бы в своё королевство лихолесскую эльфийку.

Пока Владыка говорил, Тауриэль вытащила из тяжеленного сундука кольчугу. Мягкий звон металлических колец так сочетался с его вкрадчивым голосом, что Тауриэль пробрала дрожь, уж больно проникновенными были слова. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на кольчуге в своих руках: с тех пор, как Тауриэль в последний раз видела Трандуила в боевом облачении, листья в их Вечнодиком лесу облетели около сотни раз, а может, и больше. Тогда случилась стычка с небольшой группой гоблинов, каким-то чудом оказавшихся в Лихолесье, но десять знакомых Тауриэль эльфов оказались в чертогах Мандоса после того боя. Плач и стоны наполнили Дворец, а Трандуил, лично прикончив главаря гоблинов возле своего трона, показал всем эльфам его голову и объявил, что с этого момента, беря оружие в руки, они больше не принесут в Лихолесье смерть, заразу всего остального Средиземья. И вот теперь Владыка нарушил собственное же слово.

Однако зерно сомнения, посеянное Трандуилом, предательски засело в её груди и выпустило огромного жирного паука. Ещё отдаваясь Кили, Тауриэль знала, что их чувство обречено. Слишком много препятствий, слишком много «но». Её бессмертие, презрение его народа к эльфам — лишь малая толика того, что помешало бы. Трандуил пытался уязвить её, но это имело бы смысл, только если Тауриэль действительно надеялась. Она же… верила где-то в глубине души, что Элберет не оставит её, но не надеялась.

— Я знала с самого начала, — тихо произнесла Тауриэль, помогая Трандуилу застегнуть кожаные ремешки на боках, чтобы кольчуга лучше сидела. — Это не имеет никакого значения. День рядом с Кили я не променяла бы даже на вечность, но без него.

Она не ожидала, что Трандуил вздрогнет. Слова вылетели сами собой, Тауриэль не желала так открывать душу, особенно перед этим чудовищем… Трандуил должен уже понять, что его власть над ней окончательно и бесповоротно потеряна, и попытки вернуть всё назад бесполезны. Почему же он так отреагировал? Привыкший жить во лжи, не ожидал искренности?

— Тогда я должен спросить: зачем ты вернулась?

Отступив, Тауриэль опустила голову. Этот же вопрос ей задал Леголас, когда они подходили к лагерю, и Тауриэль промолчала, потому что не знала ответа. Наверное, её удерживала клятва служить Лесному королю, ну и, наверное, нужно было всё-таки объясниться с Леголасом. Нет, самое главное — то, что Тауриэль просто не могла пойти с Кили тогда. Фили принял их чувства, но это ничего не означало, ведь двое других гномов так и не смирились с присутствием эльфийки.

Нельзя пойти за Кили и остаться здесь теперь тоже нельзя. Оставался только один путь — добровольное изгнание, и Тауриэль было тем тяжелей, что прежде любимое Лихолесье предстояло покинуть из-за другого эльфа, сделавшего её дом каторгой.

Не дождавшись ответа, Трандуил сказал сам и странно невозмутимо:

— Если Леголас ещё раз заговорит о союзе, я советую принять его предложение.

— Почему… Почему ты так резко изменил своё мнение? — недоверчиво переспросила Тауриэль.

При взгляде на Трандуила казалось, будто ему уже безразлична судьба его недавней наложницы, но тут он неожиданно заговорил об обратном. Всего нескольких слов хватило, чтобы показать, как сильно Владыка желал сохранить себе любимую игрушку.

— По-моему, вполне очевидно, — он равнодушно повёл плечами. — Давай я расскажу тебе, как было дело с самого начала. Ты жила здесь на всём готовом, — Тауриэль задохнулась от негодования, только Владыка начал говорить, — пользовалась моей любовью, уважением и привязанностью моего сына, и однажды тебе всё это наскучило, — заложив руки за спину, Трандуил начал прохаживаться вокруг неё. — Тут очень кстати подвернулся молодой гном, да ещё и почти что принц, вы оба потеряли головы и предавались своей отвратительной страсти, позабыв обо всём остальном.

Пока он говорил, Тауриэль трясло от отвращения и дурноты. Трандуил взял все её чувства, вывернул их наизнанку и измазал дёгтем, а потом ещё и хорошенько потоптался. Это было не так! Она вовсе не жила на всём готовом, своего положения, статуса Тауриэль добилась сама, и ей ничего не наскучило. А чувство к Кили было самым прекрасным, что могли даровать ей валар. Но в одном Трандуил оказался прав: они с Кили и вправду забыли обо всём — о пылавшем городе, о брошенных человеческих детях, об ушедших гномах, которые могли и не вернуться. Только Тауриэль хотела возразить, как уже не имела права.

— Однако всё хорошее когда-нибудь заканчивается. Гном вернулся к своим, тебе тоже надо было куда-то податься, куда же? Естественно, домой. Ты решила вернуться ко мне, зная, что моя любовь ещё не иссякла. К твоему счастью, Тауриэль мне свойственно великодушие в той же мере, что и валар. Я тебя прощаю.

Наверное, Трандуил ожидал, что она бросится перед ним на колени и будет целовать руки, но Тауриэль, содрогнувшись от отвращения, переспросила:

— Любовь? Разве это чувство называется любовью?

— А разве нет? О, кажется, я понимаю, — Владыка слегка нахмурился, — попробую тогда объяснить так, как это бы сделал твой обожаемый гном. Ты же знаешь, что камни бывают разные: простые скальные обломки, полудрагоценные, драгоценные… Но есть один камень, которых стоит всех сокровищ мира, Аркенстон, — понизив голос до едва слышного шёпота, Трандуил приблизился к ней, ласково погладил кончиками пальцев по щеке. — Вот что ты для меня, Тауриэль.

Наклонившись, так что светлые пряди скользнули по кольчуге, Трандуил поцеловал её. Тёплое дыхание слабо овеяло её губы, напомнив об осеннем ветре, сметающем опавшую листву. В поцелуе больше не было ни страсти, ни желания обладать, и Тауриэль, машинально отвечая, никак не могла понять, почему вдруг её повелитель решил сдать свои позиции.

Выпустив её, Трандуил выпрямился и вздохнул.

— Король обязан заботиться о своих подданных, насколько глупы они ни были бы, — произнёс он в глубокой задумчивости и отошёл в сторону, продолжая искоса наблюдать за Тауриэль. — Мы оба знаем, что гномам не выжить в этой битве. Эребор падёт, твой Кили погибнет. Куда ты пойдёшь?

От картины того страшного будущего, что рисовал ей Трандуил, Тауриэль внезапно стало страшно. Сердце не принимало эту правду, но Кили не эльф, он смертен, однажды он всё равно исчезнет навсегда. Что же она будет делать?

Но теперь ответ был очевиден, и Тауриэль удивилась тому, что это не пришло ей в голову раньше. Ей нигде не будет покоя: собратья не примут отступницу, к гномам дорога закрыта, а к другим народам эльф не пойдёт, даже отчаявшись. Вечно скитаться от жилища к жилищу, нигде не чувствуя себя, как дома, — вот что ей оставалось.

— Я предпочту скитаться.

Это был явно не то, что Трандуил рассчитывать услышать: он поджал губы, намереваясь сказать что-то вроде «Хорошо, раз таков твой выбор, то проваливай», но Тауриэль опередила его — попятилась к выходу из шатра, не спуская с Владыки немигающего взгляда. В поглотившем её смятении мелькали лишь две чёткие мысли: Трандуил всё равно попытается вернуть её себе, а Кили… Кили должен выжить, несмотря ни на что. Она не позволит, чтобы слова Владыки стали пророческими.

— Тауриэль! — позвал Трандуил, когда она уже готова была выбежать из шатра, и Тауриэль, проклиная себя, послушалась. — Что бы ты ни думала… Ты никогда не была для меня игрушкой.

От того, что Трандуил всё это время читал её, как открытую книгу, Тауриэль стало дурно. Тошнота подкатила к горлу, и она, прижав ладонь ко рту, выбежала из шатра, как если за ней гналась свора орков.

Когда стало известно, что с гномами им не удалось договориться, Тауриэль почти не сомневалась, кто был тому виной.

 

— Кили?!

Прирезав одного орка, Тауриэль на мгновение остановилась, чтобы перевести дух, но вместо того, чтобы броситься в новый бой, начала оглядываться. Орки теснили их, битва началась ночью, и к рассвету пустошь перед Одинокой горой, залитая кровь, проросла сотнями мёртвых тел. Эльфы ещё могли лавировать между трупами, варги, не разбирая дороги, безжалостно мчались прямо по останкам, а неуклюжие смертные всё гибли и гибли, добавляя новые тела к телам своих близких.

Люди выдохлись быстро, и Тауриэль всё чаще замечала в их глазах отчаяние. Они спрашивали себя, за что сражались и гибли; битва шла уже столько часов, и не было никакой надежды на победу, одни только полчища орков всё прибывали и прибывали. Многие из знакомых Тауриэль эльфов тоже покинули Средиземье, и она потеряла счёт тому, сколько раз, увидев в гуще боя лихолесское оружие, кидалась навстречу собрату, а находила лишь бездыханное тело.

Перед боем Леголас строго наказал ей держаться рядом, но Тауриэль сразу же сбежала. Если принц будет следить за ней, защищая, то может погибнуть сам, а смерть и так вдоволь порезвилась на пустоши. Были две жизни, которые Тауриэль не намеревалась ей отдать в этой битве, но если Леголас мог постоять за себя, то Кили... Гонимая необъяснимой тоской, Тауриэль металась, ища гномов, хоть кого-нибудь из гномов, чтобы увидеть Кили. Слова Трандуила прозвучали не то, как предчувствие, не то, как обещание, и ни о чём другом она не могла думать. Эребор падёт, Кили погибнет… Закусывая губу, Тауриэль убивала очередного орка стрелой или кинжалом и бросалась дальше, в надежде заметить синюю рубаху Кили.

Но когда совсем рядом послышался ответный крик, Тауриэль отозвалась на него не голосом, а сердцем. Развернувшись быстрее молнии, она всадила стрелу, которую держала в руке, в горло вонючего, сплошь покрытого шишковатыми наростами орка, и перепрыгнула через оседающий труп.

Маленькая фигурка смутно виднелась через отчаянно рубившихся воинов, и в первый момент Тауриэль не поверила своему счастью.

— Кили!

Никогда до этого Тауриэль не думала, что однажды прокричит его имя с таким отчаянием. Только увидев Кили, она почувствовала, как упал с плеч страшный груз предчувствия. Кили жив! Трандуил солгал, как и всегда, Кили жив, и его гибели она теперь не допустит!

— Кили!

Конечно, он услышал и обернулся, не мог не обернуться, потому что узнал голос своей эльфийки даже через звон оружия, рёв орков и людские крики. Увидев улыбку Кили, живую и прекрасную, как первый цветок после долгой зимы, Тауриэль остановилась: ноги больше не слушались её, рука, державшая лук, безвольно упала, словно Тауриэль выдернуло с поля битвы и вместе с Кили перенесло на благословенные поля Дориата, где Берену посчастливилось встретиться с Лютиэн. Несколько мгновений она, не в силах отвести взгляда от Кили, просто стояла и смотрела на него с глупой, но счастливой улыбкой, а потом что-то произошло. Тревога налетела порывом ураганного ветра, Тауриэль вздрогнула, не понимая, что же не так, а когда поняла, то не смогла пошевелиться от ужаса. Отвлёкшийся на её голос Кили не убил орка, а только отпихнул его, и монстр, поднявшись с колен, крутнул в руке свой окровавленный меч. Тауриэль не успела даже вскрикнуть, а Кили на какой-то миг замер с исказившимся от боли и непонимания лицом и рухнул на камни, не издав ни звука.

На пустошь опустилась звенящая тишина. На грязной рубахе Кили, открывшейся из-под разрубленных кожаных доспехов, быстро-быстро расплывалось кровавое пятно, а Тауриэль так и не смогла заставить себя пошевелиться. Кили… Как же это? Он был здесь, прямо перед её глазами, Тауриэль спасла бы его, вовремя выпустив всего лишь одну стрелу!.. могла спасти его, если бы подняла свой лук и вовремя выпустила стрелу… Её пальцы разжались, и лук упал на землю.

— Кили!

И снова имя гнома стало первым, что прорвалось через пелену кошмара. Вокруг ещё кипел бой, орки и эльфы сражались насмерть и в один момент заслонили от неё Кили. Она не увидела, откуда появился Фили, зарубивший орка одним ударом секиры. Растерянный, он позвал брата ещё раз, осмотрелся… и с криком бросился к нему, отбросив своё оружие. Тауриэль же не ощущала ничего, лишь то, что многовековая усталость, груз всех смертей, которые она видела и перенесла, опустились и погребли её под собой. Всё закончилось в этот миг, всё потеряло значение: Лихолесье, Эребор, Аркенстон, полчища орков, Леголас и Трандуил, их признания. Ради чего Тауриэль прожила пятьсот лет, что сделала? Защищала границы своего леса? Оберегала Владыку, который этого не заслуживал? Никого толком не любила: ни родных, слишком рано оставивших её, ни принца, ни короля, — а как только встретила того, с кем бы хотела остаться, так рок сразу же забрал Кили, говоря, что у её жизни не было и не будет смысла.

— Он жив, — непонятно, как, но жадный шёпот Фили, поборов звуки битвы, долетел до Тауриэль. Эти слова предназначались явно не ей: на колени возле Кили рухнул другой гном, грязный и взлохмаченный, выглядевший совсем не по-царски, однако это и был тот Торин Дубощит, который, как уверял Трандуил, никогда бы не допустил связи своего племянника с эльфийкой. — Его ещё можно спасти… Тауриэль!

Сотни раз ей приходилось слышать мольбы о помощи, но никогда ещё в них не было столько отчаяния. Услышав собственное имя уже от самого Торина, Тауриэль горько рассмеялась. Мало ей пережитых мук, теперь валар смеются над ней. Если бы они знали, что будет так, Кили мог бы…

— Спаси его, пожалуйста!

Этот полувопль-полурыдание неожиданно пробрал Тауриэль до самого сердца, вернув на поле боя. Голос Фили, плача, он просил её кого-то спасти, наверное, Кили, но тогда, значит, Кили… Кили ещё жив?

Отшвырнув ставшую ненужной стрелу, которую она до сих пор держала в руке, Тауриэль бросилась к гномам. Быстрей, быстрей, только бы успеть; путь ей случайно преградили два орка, накинувшиеся на одного человеческого воина, а прежде великодушная Тауриэль, закусив губу, бросилась в сторону. Не видя её, Фили продолжал звать, и каждый раз это подстёгивало Тауриэль почище хлыста. Если хоть чуть-чуть опоздать, она потеряет Кили.

Откуда-то справа вдруг тоже прозвучало её имя, и Тауриэль в порыве страха только прибавила ходу. Леголас почти нашёл её! Он появится и помешает спасти Кили, Тауриэль точно это знала и потому бежала быстрей, чем когда-либо в жизни. Оставалось сделать только несколько шагов, чтобы оказаться возле Фили, когда силы словно улетучились. Боль и изнеможение накатили единой волной, Тауриэль почти что остановилась и тогда почувствовала на себе тяжёлый взгляд.

Трандуил.

Залитый кровью, он вырвался из кольца окруживших его орков, взмахнул обагрённым клинком, и те, один за другим, попадали на землю отдельно от своих голов. В перекошенном от злости лице Владыки читалось одно — она не уйдёт, он этого не допустит; инстинкты в один голос закричали об опасности, но Тауриэль будто приросла к месту, не веря. Отбросив меч, Трандуил наклонился и вырвал из руки мёртвого орка лук, шагнув вперёд, выдернул чёрную орочью стрелу из тела убитого эльфа. Со смертоносного наконечника ещё капала кровь, пока Трандуил прилаживал стрелу к тетиве. Сглотнув, Тауриэль подумала, что целился он почему-то левее, чем нужно было, орк же подкрадывался к ней с другой стороны сзади…

Её левое плечо обожгло болью, вскрикнув, Тауриэль схватилась за руку. Как этот орк смог так быстро подобраться? Но её пальцы неожиданно коснулись не холодного кинжала, а древка стрелы; не понимая, Тауриэль повернула голову, однако видение никуда не делось. Чёрная стрела, которую только что выпустил Трандуил, оказалась в её плече… Другая стрела, свистнув, пролетела прямо возле её виска, и позабытый ею орк, захлебнувшись кровью, опрокинулся на спину. От неожиданности Тауриэль упала на одно колено, продолжая прижимать ладонь к плечу. С гулким стуком покатился по камням ставший уже ненужным лук, Трандуил выпрямился, и, лишь взглянув на его лицо, полное немого, чёрного торжества, Тауриэль поняла, что Владыка сделал.

Трандуил только что отнял у неё единственный шанс спасти Кили. Первый испуг схлынул, уступив место боли, гораздо более сильной и пронзительной; Тауриэль чувствовала, как медленно начали неметь кончики пальцев раненой руки, как разливался по жилам моргульский яд. Владыка отравил её! Отравил… чтобы она не смогла вылечить Кили. Моргульский яд можно победить, целители и лекари помогут ей, но это будет потом, а значит, никто не вырвет Кили из когтей смерти. Тауриэль не хватит сил справляться с ядом и лечить его. Кили умрёт, как Трандуил и обещал, а она так и останется в жуткой паутине лжи и жестокости. Тёплая кровь струилась из раны по её пальцам, яд всё глубже проникал в тело, и Тауриэль прикусила губу от жесточайшего приступа боли. Хотя на эльфов яд действует медленнее, вскоре она лишится чувств и не сможет проводить своего маленького Кили…

С трудом отвернувшись от Трандуила, Тауриэль кое-как поднялась с колен и доковыляла до гномов. Битва как будто отступала, а больше никому не было дела до раненой эльфийки. Шестым чувством она знала, что Трандуил медлил только потому, что хотел насладиться её отчаянием, что вот-вот он мог догнать её и оттащить в сторону, и торопилась, вся сосредоточившись на Кили. Его старший брат сидел, держа голову Кили у себя на коленях, баюкал его, как ребёнка, который не мог уснуть ночью, плакал и что-то успокаивающе шептал на своём гномском языке. Услышав её шаги, он вскинулся и посмотрел на Тауриэль с надеждой, которую она теперь не могла оправдать. Тауриэль любила Кили, невероятно сильно любила, потому что этот молодой гном, враг её народа, оказался единственным, кто смог заставить её посмотреть на себя со стороны и познать то чувство, которое к эльфу приходит один раз в жизни. Но через несколько мгновений Кили умрёт.

То, что он до сих пор жив, было чудом. Кили хрипел, из его рта обильно текла кровь, а в ясных глазах, неотрывно смотревших, застыл ужас. Понимая, что смерть близка, он шевелил непослушными губами и весь затрясся, когда Тауриэль положила ладонь на его перемазанную кровью щёку.

— Не бойся, мелетрон, — шепнула Тауриэль, борясь со рвущимися наружу отчаянием. — Не бойся…

Эту печаль в его взгляде она никогда не забудет. Кожа Кили казалась страшно холодной, словно он покидал Средиземье, и Тауриэль, впервые за много сотен лет, заплакала. Такой юный, славный и искренний гном уйдёт, оставив её совершенно одну… Что она будет делать? Скитаться по Средиземью и корить себя за то, что не успела, не спасла?

Слабо приподнявшись, Кили булькнул кровью, и Тауриэль, охнув, прижалась губами к его губам, надеясь ещё хоть ненадолго сохранить дыхание жизни в разрубленной груди гнома.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста!

Она должна была спасти Кили, ведь обещала же, что он вернётся к матери живым и невредимым. Кили заслуживал жить, как никто другой, ему ещё многое предстояло совершить, и Тауриэль знала, что его жизнь не была бы такой пустой и никчёмной, как её собственная. Этот гном мог бы стать верным помощником Королю-под-Горой, может, сам когда-нибудь стал бы королём, а Тауриэль так навсегда и останется одной из лучниц Лихолесья, если её не изгонят за отказ быть наложницей Владыки или невестой принца. Если Кили умрёт, зачем ей жить? И для чего?

Резко выпрямившись, Тауриэль обернулась. Плечо, которое только что жгло от боли, внезапно онемело, и она совсем перестала чувствовать руку, но даже не поняла этого. Трандуил всё ещё стоял на месте, вот только на его лице больше не было ни торжества, ни злорадного триумфа или надежды, а лишь недоверие. Сердце у Тауриэль ёкнуло. Этот взгляд, полный недоверия и отчаяния, готовности на что угодно, лишь бы предотвратить неизбежное… Так Кили смотрел на неё недавно, а теперь смотрел Трандуил. Любит. Отчего-то теперь Тауриэль ему поверила, но всё равно уже поздно. Владыка всё равно разрушит всех: её, Кили, Леголаса, себя самого… был только один способ положить этому конец, иначе бессмертие, которым Тауриэль одарил Эру, из благодати превратится в наказание.

На какой-то миг лицо Трандуила вновь стало совсем таким же, как и когда-то у Кили, — обиженным и испуганным. Отмерев, он бросился навстречу Тауриэль, но в него врезался один дюжий орк, а следом сверху навалилось ещё двое, и последним, что Тауриэль запомнила про Владыку, стал его отчаянный крик. В тот момент, когда спрыгнувший со скалы Леголас вклинился в битву, Тауриэль отвернулась, полностью сосредоточившись на Кили. Он уже смежил веки, смирившись со своей участью, и почти не дышал, но у Тауриэль оставалось немного времени, чтобы собраться с духом. Кили будет жить, будет, даже если это и означало, что ей, ставшей смертной, не пересилить действие моргульского яда.

Леголас со временем поймёт её и простит. Трандуил… Пусть его царствие дальше будет спокойным и безмятежным. Тауриэль не держала на него зла.

В последний раз коснувшись губами лба Кили, Тауриэль вновь погладила его по щеке, на которую тут же капнула слезинка.

— Не бойся, Кили. Я тебя спасу.


End file.
